Moonlight Hunt
by CHJ
Summary: Sequel to New Additions. With no other hunt lined up, Dean and Sam decide to follow Chase, along with Anna, on a hunt Chase has been working on. The hunt leads them to the woods of Wyoming, where Chase has been following the path of werewolves. And if t
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Supernatural, Sam, or Dean. They are the creation of Eric Kripke and I am but a not so humble admirer.

_----------------------------------------------_

_Bayport, Minnesota_

_Two girls and two guys, one of them Becca's guy, were sitting in an impala.  
"I plan on heading to Wyoming - Cowley, to be exact. Been on the trail of something. Ever hunted werewolves?" The dark haired girl driving told the others and Becca's guy gave the girl and the other guy a look.  
"Werewolves. I didn't think such a thing existed. Dad never made any mention of them" The guy said and paused before continuing. "You know, Dean. Maybe we should check it out. You might send us after Teenage Tricks" He said laughing and jumping out of the car once they stopped. "I guess I am just the better Brother... Even if I didn't get the girl" He said smiling over at the last girl and then Jumping over to the Impala waiting for Dean to open it. Dean quickly opened the door and walked over to the guy and punched him really hard on the arm.  
"Better brother my ass, Sammy, I swear one day I'm gonna kill you!" he looked over at the girls. "Chase, where did you say that werewolf was? Cowley, Wyoming?" Dean asked once they were back in the car looking at Sammy and the other chick.  
"Mind if we check it out?" he looked at her smiling._

Becca Williams blinked and rubbed her forehead as she came out of her vision and looked around the sidewalk. People nearby were giving her looks, but she was used to it. She thought over everything that had happened in her vision and decided to head to the library to see what she could find out about Sammy, Dean, and Chase. She needed to find out all she could about them if she was going to find them in Cowley, which is what she was planning on doing, and fit into their little group. She needed to know why she was having dreams about Sam and she needed to know now.

---------------------------------------

_Somewhere in Wyoming_

Sam Winchester leaned back in his seat, his eyes closed, hoping to get some sleep. He, Dean, and Chase, had all been on the road for hours, driving to Cowley. The original plan was to have Anna come with them, but as they got back to the motel to collect all their items, she'd started to cry. She wasn't ready for this, she'd told them, and needed to collect herself. So, they'd left her in Kansas, and it was him, Chase, and Dean on the way to Cowley now.  
"Dude, are you sure you know the way?" Sam opened one eye, looking at Dean. "We've been driving for hours."  
He sat up straight, looking at his brother. But Dean didn't respond, his focus solely on the road. So Sam looked back at Chase, who sat in the backseat, staring out the window. "So, how long have you been on the tail of these werewolves?" He pulled out their father's journal and started to slide in some information he had copied out of Chase's journal.  
"A little while now. I missed 'em twice in two other towns." Chase replied, tearing her gaze away from the window to look at him. Her attention then went to Dean. "Are we almost there, Dean? I swear we passed the Wyoming state line three hours ago."  
But Dean didn't respond to Chase either, his eyes still on the road. Sam looked at his brother, concerned.  
"Dean, dude…." Sam watched Dean; he had been oddly silent through the whole ride. "Dean, do you want a break? I can drive if you do." He said, and then at that moment had a brief shock.  
"Nothings wrong," He heard Dean say as he fell against the passenger's side door, his head back, and he felt as if he wasn't in the impala but some other car. Somehow he could feel Anna, but it felt strange. Then he lurched forward and he looked at Dean and Chase, worried. What was happening to him? Everything was getting worse and worse and he hated it. How could he live a normal life if without notice he could be thrown into an out of body experience?


	2. Chapter 2

_Plains, Kansas_

Anna walked out to her car, heading to work. She unlocked her car and sat down, throwing her purse into the passenger's seat. All of a sudden, this wave of uncertainty washed over her. She felt very strange and had a flash of Sam getting into her car. A moment later, the feeling vanished. She just shrugged it off, planning on calling Sam at her lunch hour.

---------------------------

_Just outside Cowley, Wyoming_

"Are you okay?" Dean glanced at Sam, concern clearly written on his face. "Sam?"  
"I wish these things would just STOP." Sam said angrily, looking down at the car's floor.  
"What exactly is going on here? This seems deeper then just two brothers going on a hunt." Sam heard Chase say and he looked up at her in the rearview mirror. He gave her a smile, not wanting to worry her with anything and then he was thrown into another vision. This time it was when he first met Anna, sitting at that table in the steakhouse…..and then his body fell back against the car seat, his head falling back and his eyes on the ceiling.  
Sam shut his eyes tight, trying to block out the pain that was now coming. He had no idea why it was happening and he was worried.

------------------------------

Anna was just a little unsettled about what had happened in the car, so as she walked into the steakhouse that day, she decided to have a coffee and a slice of cake beforehand. She sat down at a table. It was just a table, chosen at random, but as soon as she sat down, she realized just what table it was. She could see Sam sitting across from her, just like when she first met him, except this time he was on the phone with Dean, and she could hear everything Dean was saying.  
Her head began to throb and her arm spasmed and she knocked the coffee over, the mug falling to the floor and shattering. What was happening to her?  
Anna walked back out to her car, the pain in her head slowly going away as she slid into the front seat and stared at her steering wheel. All this going through her head…..she had to know why. She picked up her phone and punched in Sam's number, praying he would answer. She held the phone to her ear, listening to the ring, and breathed a sigh of relief when she heard Sam's voice.  
"Anna?" He said. "Are you okay?"  
"Yeah, I was just worried about you guys and I had to check up on….AHH!" Anna put her head against the steering wheel, the pain coming back as she got an image of Dean. She placed a hand to her head. "Sam, I don't know what's happening to me. I keep seeing you and Dean. How long have you been driving, anyway? And are you okay? Is Dean okay?"  
"We are all…….fine. We have been driving for almost five hours." Sam paused. "What do you mean? Visions?"  
Anna shook her head, even though Sam obviously couldn't see that. "Well, it's like, I sit or touch a place you were at, and I just start seeing things. Flashes of you getting in my car, which I didn't see because I had to tell my boss I was taking the rest of the day off, and then seeing you talking to Dean and hearing everything you talked about. I've tried to rest my head on the steering wheel twice, and both times I've seen Dean, and he looked like he was very lost in thought. I could hear you and Chase asking him if he knew where he was going."  
She glanced at her watch, and this time had a flash of when she was on the roof and Dean had been trying to get her down. This time she forced herself not to cry out, even though her head was throbbing.  
"I don't understand this. What's happening to me, Sam?" She asked him, tears coming to her eyes.  
"I'd like to say I know, but sorry, I really don't." Sam said, sounding worried. "I don't know, Anna, but I think somehow we're connected. Just try not to touch anything we have touched."  
Anna couldn't help but grin at that. "Yeah, I'll try not to. So, you keep seeing what I see?" She ventured. "If that's the case, is Dean okay? Because I saw him, too."  
She held her head and closed her eyes, thinking about how she messed up. With her in Kansas and them in Wyoming, they couldn't just come down and help her. Maybe if she had been there they could have figured something out.  
"Dean is okay, Anna, you don't need to worry, we have been through worse and we'll get through this, okay?" There was a pause from Sam's end and then, "Hey, Anna, is it okay if I call you back later when we stop?"  
"Okay, sure. Be careful."  
Anna clicked off the phone and tried to remain calm. She got out of the car to go in and tell her boss she had to take today off, too. There was too much going on for her to work.


	3. Chapter 3

The whole car ride Dean had been pretty much silent, ignoring both Sam and Chase's questions about whether he knew where he was going. He was exhausted and emotionally drained from the previous hunt. It was as if he was dreaming, everything seemed so surreal and voices felt like a distant echo.  
He kept his eyes on the road, occasionally seeing blurred headlights from oncoming traffic go passed him. He really had no idea where he was or where he was going because he was lost physically and mentally. All he could do was replay the last conversation he had had with Anna over and over in his mind.  
_"Listen, the main reason I wanted to go was because of you...I really do want to go with you."_ She'd said, and as if he was someone else he'd replied, _"Just because you're not coming with us now doesn't mean forever, right?"  
_He couldn't help but relive the scene in his mind over and over, feeling tears prick the corners of his eyes because of it. Everything was such a blur to him.  
His brother's voice pulled him back into reality. "Dean, what's wrong?"  
"Nothing's wrong." He repeated his words from earlier.  
Sam just shook his head, "You do know the turn off for Cowley was three hours back that wa…." He stopped, grabbing his head. "Ahhhhh." He leaned forward unto his lap, holding his head in pain.  
"SAM?!" Dean looked at his brother, alarmed. He'd never seen Sam in so much pain before. He looked for the nearest turn off and pulled the car over.  
"AH, it won't stop!" Sam exclaimed in agony.  
Dean grabbed Sam's shoulder, trying to offer support. "Sammy, talk to me, what can you see?"  
"It HURTS." Sam said, giving him only the briefest of glances. "You and…..Anna."  
"Me and Anna? Sam, what are you talking about?" A puzzled look fell on Dean's face and he glanced at Chase, who was sitting in the back seat wearing pretty much the same expression.  
"Why does this keep happening to me?" Sam asked, seeming not to have heard Dean.  
"Sam, look at me. It's like every other time, okay? It will stop." Dean wasn't so sure it would, but he wanted to comfort Sam somehow. He continued to hold Sam's shoulder and stared at him.

--------------------------

"AHHHHH!" Becca screamed out in pain as the throbbing in her head seemed to go up a notch. She fell to her knees and hoped the pain would pass. She could hear screaming in her head, see Sam, Sammy, whoever he was, holding his head in pain and screaming just like she was. Finally the pain stopped and she got to her feet shakily. She was on the side of the road, and she held a thumb out as cars passed by. She'd never hitch hiked before, but she needed a way to Wyoming and this seemed like the only way to do it. She was only two states away, anyway, and then she'd been in Wyoming and able to find this Sam Winchester.


	4. Chapter 4

Chase sat in the backseat, seemingly bewildered by all that was taking place. She was concerned about what was happening, but knew that her asking questions would just be an annoyance – especially considering the guys didn't seem to know themselves. She glanced out the window and saw a sign that read, "The Best Prices in all of Cowley!" Right under the sign was a convenience store. Well, hey, at least Chase was now certain they had made it to Cowley.  
Without mentioning anything to the brothers, she climbed out of the car, walking over to the store to see what she could find out. Cowley was a small town, so if anybody knew anything, the locals at the supermarket did. She cruised the aisles, pretending to be looking for items that she might need, when someone bumped into her. She looked up to see an attractive young man about her age with stunningly blue eyes. He smiled at her, apologized, and walked away. Chase watched him as he headed to the counter; he looked so familiar….she was sure she had seen him before. Grabbing a container of salt, she hurried to get in line behind him.  
She listened to a bit of small talk between the man and the cashier before he exited and Chase watched him, trying to figure out what car he was getting into.  
"That all today, miss?" Chase nodded distractedly and the clerk smiled at her. "Interested in Andrew O'Malley, hmn? Most girls around here are; new to the town." The man rang up her purchase and continued, "What about you, miss? New to Cowley?"  
Chase turned back to the cashier. "Just passing through with…….my cousins."  
The clerk stuck out his hand. "Well, nice to meet you, anyway. I'm Steve Ethan, I run this place."  
Chase shook his hand. "I'm Amanda……Amanda Norchester."

----------------------------

Sam closed his eyes again, trying to push the pain away. He was getting flashes of a girl standing on the side of the road, trying to get a ride. After the vision passed, he sat silently for awhile, working on focusing his thoughts.  
"They are getting worse, Dean, and more frequent." He said slowly, his eyes still closed. A hard rap on the Dean's window made him jump and he noticed Dean did as well.  
"If you guys are up for it, I think I've found a lead." It was Chase, standing right outside.  
"Sure, we're up for it." Sam answered, glancing at Dean before giving Chase a smile. Even if his head was still pounding, he wasn't going to let it get in the way of what he needed to do.  
A girl walked by his side door and he glanced at her casually, smiling politely. She returned the glance and then fell to the ground, grabbing her head in pain. At the same moment, Sam felt a sharp pain in his head and he let out a cry. He felt Dean's hand on his shoulder, "Sam?"  
After a few moments, the pain receded and Sam climbed out of the car. "I think she needs help." Sam said, not saying anything else to his brother.  
Chase was already kneeling near the girl, asking if she needed a glass of water. The girl flinched at Chase's touch.  
"I'm fine, just tripped and fell." She went to stand and Sam took her arm, helping her to her feet. "I'm Becca, by the way."  
"I'm Amanda Norchester." Chase told Becca before Sam could respond. "And these are my cousins Matthew and Anthony."  
Sam quickly nodded, playing along with Chase's lie. He was watching Becca; he had the strangest feeling he'd seen her before. He closed his eyes and got a flash of her getting off of a truck…..and that's when he knew where he'd seen her before. He quickly glanced back at Dean, who was looking at Chase curiously, and tried to indicate that this was the girl he'd been having visions about.  
"S…..Matt?" Dean turned to him, almost blowing their cover.  
A look of pain crossed Becca's face as she answered the questions Chase was asking, and she looked at Sam. She pulled her arm away then, Sam not even realizing he was still holding it.  
"Well, I'm going home now, I'll see you all later." She smiled at them, and walked away.  
"Nice to meet you, Becca." Chase said, and then she touched Sam's arm, giving him a questioning look. Dean came around the car and looked pointedly at Sam.  
"Sam, that girl….do you know her? Have you seen her before?" He glanced at Chase as he spoke, and Sam could tell he was avoiding using the term "vision". He didn't answer Dean's questions, simply got into the impala as Dean opened the door for him, and placed a hand to his head. His head wasn't hurting as much as before, but the dull throb in the back of his head hadn't quite gone away just yet.


	5. Chapter 5

Anna slowly began to wake up. She tried to breathe through her nose but couldn't; it felt dried out. She sat up slowly, putting a hand to her nose. She'd come back to the motel after she'd taken the day off, and lain across one of the beds, still trying to process her thoughts, when she'd had a vision of Dean in the corner chair. That's where she'd first met him, and the pain that had shot through her head because of the vision had caused her to pass out.  
Anna walked into the bathroom and looked in the mirror. There was dried blood all under her nose and on her cheek. She took a napkin and started wiping it off, thinking it was just one really bad headache. She could breathe better once all the dried blood was gone, and she walked back into the main room, sitting on the bed. Her head was hurting, but she tried to ignore it. How could she get over what happened if she kept having these "visions"?  
Anna laid back on the bed and was hit with another vision; this time one of a girl getting off a truck, and somehow Anna knew this girl was looking for Sam, Dean, and Chase. Then she saw all of them bloody and hurt. Her heart started pounding and her head felt like a steamroller had gone over it several times. She felt something cold and wet on her nose, and put her hand to it. Pulling it back revealed blood and she sat up, pinching the bridge of her nose. She lent her head back and slowly walked to the bathroom again. Was this because of all the visions she was having? Was it bursting capillaries in her brain? All Anna knew was that she needed them, now more then ever, and decided she should go to Wyoming and find them, before this got worse.

---------------------------

As Becca walked away from the group, she tried to think of somewhere to stay. She was concentrating so hard on the matter, in fact, that she didn't notice the man walking towards her until she'd walked right into him.  
"I am so sorry!" She told the guy, blushing.  
"It's okay, I'm honored a pretty girl like you would bump into me. I'm Andrew." He said, smiling and holding out his hand to shake.  
Becca took his hand. "I'm Becca. Do you live around here?"  
"Just moved in, what about you?" He asked, the both of them starting to walk along the side of the road.  
"Just passing through. I'm looking for a place to stay, actually, do you know of any hotels around here?" She answered, hoping there was one around. She didn't want to end up sleeping outside with werewolves running around.  
"Well, there is one down the road, but how about you stay with me instead?" Andrew said and Becca looked up at him.  
"I'm not some kind of hooker or something you pick up on the side of the road." Becca informed him, giving him a glare.  
"I wasn't implying that. You look like you're my sister's age, for God's sake. I was just offering since I don't trust the guys who would mistake you for a hooker." He explained and Becca blushed again.  
"I'm sorry I over reacted. I'd love to stay at your place." She said and followed him to his car, trying to shake the feeling she was getting in her gut that this was a bad idea.


	6. Chapter 6

Dean drove through Cowley, looking for a motel. He was worried about Sam, and every so often he glanced at his brother, who was sitting in the passenger's seat with his head in his hand. Finally, a motel came into view and he pulled into the parking lot.  
"Sam, you and Chase book out a room and I'll meet you back a bit later."  
Chase gave him a questioning look.  
"I'm going to get some food and pain killers for Sam."  
Painkillers probably wouldn't help Sam, but he looked so pale and he needed to eat.  
"I'll meet you back here. Chase, call me to tell me what room number."  
Chase and Sam both climbed out and Dean put the car in reverse, heading back to the convenience store. He felt alone, sitting by himself in the car, thoughts flying through his mind. What was happening to Sam? How was Anna? And who was this girl Becca from Sam's visions?

--------------------------------------------

"Nice place." Becca told Andrew, stepping into his house and looked around. "Not one for furniture, huh?"  
The house, though big, was almost completely empty except for a few boxes and some folding chairs. Andrew shut the door loudly behind her and she jumped.  
"Jumpy much?" Andrew asked, and Becca laughed nervously.  
"I just moved in," He continued, "My furniture should be coming anytime now. In the meantime I have air mattresses for us to use." He grinned at her and Becca smiled back; she was starting to think this was the worst idea she'd had in her life.  
"So, why did you move here?" She asked, trying to change the subject before she got even more creeped out then she already was.  
"I was bored with my old town and this seemed like a good place to go to meet interesting people…..like you." Andrew replied, and Becca laughed again, trying to get the butterflies in her stomach under control.  
"Oh my God, I just remembered! I left my bag at the convenience store in town! I'm gonna go get it, quick." Becca said, starting to back to the door and hoping Andrew would let her leave alone so she could ditch him.  
"I'll go with you." Andrew offered, starting to follow her to the door.  
"That's okay, I'll go by myself." Becca said quickly, her heart beating hard in her chest.  
"You're coming back, right?" He stepped in front of the doorway, blocking her exit. Becca looked up at him; he hadn't seemed this tall before.  
"Of course." She said, feeling a chill go down her spine as he looked into her eyes.  
"Good. I'll see ya later, Becca." He stepped out of her way and Becca hurriedly left.  
Luckily, Andrew didn't live that far away from the store, so she walked back. She glanced over her shoulder every now and then, trying not to freak out too bad about Andrew. She kept her head down as she walked and was so busy thinking, she walked right into someone; again.  
"Oh my God, I am the klutziest person ever." She groaned, looking up to see who she had walked into this time.  
"Don't worry, it's my fault, I should look where I'm go.."  
"Dean?" She asked in surprise, and then groaned again; she hadn't meant to use his real name.  
"Excuse me?" He looked down at her, frowning.  
"It was completely my fault, I'm sorry, Anthony." She said quickly, trying to cover up her slip up. "It is Anthony, isn't it?" She added, hoping he wouldn't pay attention to the fact she'd called him by his real name.  
"You called me Dean, didn't you?" He looked directly into her eyes and she knew he could tell she was lying. "How did you know my name?"  
"Okay, so before you freak out, I did call you Dean and I also know you're with Sammy and Chase instead of Matt and Amanda." She looked back up at him, into his eyes, and tried not to act intimidated, even if she was. "I have to get my bag from the store now."  
She tried to duck around him, but Dean put his arm out, blocking her. "Wait.." He glanced at the store briefly before turning back to her. "How do you know that?"  
"I-I just know." Becca answered, looking away from him. She was feeling vulnerable at the moment. "Please don't make me explain. I already know enough people who think I'm a freak, I don't need anyone else added to that."  
Becca hadn't yet admitted out loud that people thought she was weird, and doing it now made her want to cry. She had a feeling Dean might understand, but she wasn't sure she was willing to take that risk.  
"Becca, trust me, I won't think you're a freak." He grabbed her arm, looking at her intently. "Your name is Becca, right?"  
"Yeah, my name is Becca. Becca Williams and I see things. I see your family in my dreams and sometimes when I'm awake. I don't mean to, but I do. I'm sorry." Becca told him, now trying to hold back tears. Crying wasn't a good a thing at the moment, but she couldn't help it. No one had cared about her in so long that the mere thought of someone she didn't even know caring about her sent her over the edge. She let out a sob and started crying.  
"Come on." Dean said, leading her away from the store and over to his car. He opened the passenger side door. "Get in. I just need to talk to you, please."  
"Okay." Becca said, getting into the car, and wiping away her tears. "I'm sorry you have to think I'm pathetic." She told Dean as he got into the drivers seat. He started the car up and she glanced around nervously, wondering if she could escape if she needed to. Last time she had told someone about her "gift" they had put her in a car to take her to get "help". Needless to say, she was worried Dean was doing the same thing. "Where are we going?" She asked.  
"You're not pathetic." Dean said, his attention turning to the road. "I want you to talk to my brother." He paused. "Sammy…..how did you know I call him that?"  
"Okay, I've been having visions of you guys for awhile now, mostly of Sammy, and your house in Kansas. The other day I had one of you guys talking in the car and your names and where you were going, so I decided to find you. I know I seem stalkerish, but I need to know why I'm having these visions. They're getting really bad and painful and I just need to know why." Becca explained, starting to relax a bit now; especially after Dean told her she wasn't pathetic; she liked him, he was nice.  
"Oh my God!" She gasped suddenly, spotting Andrew standing on the side of the road. She tried to duck, but he'd already seen her and he gave her a look that creeped her out more then anything before and she could only stare back at him.  
"What?!" Dean exclaimed, glancing at Becca. He noticed Andrew and laughed. "Ex-boyfriend?"  
"No, I don't actually live here, I just made that up so you wouldn't be too suspicious of me. Like that worked….. That's Andrew. He offered me a place to stay and I accepted like a fool and when I went to get my bag he looked like he would kill me if I tried not coming back and from the look he just gave me I think he might actually try to kill me. Crap! Today sucks." Becca said, sliding down in the seat, crossing her arms like a little kid. "I'm pretty sure he's the creepiest guy I've ever met and I've met a lot of creeps."  
She glanced at Dean, whom she found laughing. "What is so funny?"  
"Nothing." Dean shook his head, trying to get over his laughter. "Do I come under your list of creeps? I mean, do you normally get in stranger's cars?" He made a 'tut tut' sound. "What would your mother say?"  
Becca stared at Dean a moment, wondering if he was crazy. Then she burst into laughter, realizing how funny it all was. "Well, you are kinda creepy and weird looking, but my mom is not around to lecture me, so she wouldn't say anything, so I can be in your car if I want." She started to laugh even harder. She knew from her visions that Dean seemed to be just a little stuck on himself. "Does Sammy go by that or Sam?"  
Dean glanced at her. "Sam. Don't ask me why, but he just can't stand it when people call him Sammy." He laughed slightly, and then his face turned serious. "So, where are your parents?"  
"My mom left when I was ten and I don't like talking about my dad. I was just kidding about your looks, by the way, you don't have to pout." Becca said, trying to say as little as possible about her family. She didn't like talking about it and hoped Dean would get the hint. "So, how much longer and where are we going?"  
"I'm not pouting!" Dean said defiantly, frowning. "We're almost there. Such a child…" He glanced at her briefly. "Why don't you like talking about your dad?"  
"You really wanna know why talking about my dad is hard?"  
Dean nodded and Becca sighed. She lifted her shirt, showing Dean the bruises and a long scar left from her father's last beating.  
"I didn't make dinner for him, so the bastard let me have it good. The bruises are obviously from his hitting and kicking me, the scar is from a knife he used to stab me with. And that's just the last time I saw him. Now do you get it?" She finished, eerily calm about it all. She lowered her shirt and looked at Dean.  
"I'm sorry." He said, pulling into a motel parking lot. He turned the ignition off, got out of the car, and then….stopped. "Wait a second." He said, pulling his cell phone out. He scrolled through his contacts a moment before placing the phone to his ear.  
"Hey, Sam-my!" He paused, looking at Becca. "What room are you in? I'm outside…" Another pause. "Seven? Okay, see you in a sec.." He clicked the phone shut. "This way…" He gestured for Becca to follow him. They reached room seven and Dean knocked; both of them waiting.


	7. Chapter 7

"You're……" Sam threw open the door, his mouth open as if he was about to give Dean a lecture, but he stopped when he saw who Dean had brought back with him.  
"You remember Becca." Dean said, smiling brightly at Sam.  
"Hi." She said, standing shyly behind Dean. He reached around and grabbed her arm, pulling her around to stand beside him.  
"Turns out, you guys have a lot in common." He walked into the motel room, dragging Becca along with him. "Becca, tell Sam-my what you told me."  
He realized he kept calling his brother Sammy, which was a bit unthoughtful, considering what his brother had been going through, but he couldn't help it. He hated serious moments and tried to make a joke out of everything if possible.  
Chase sat on one of the beds, cleaning guns. She glanced up briefly at them, but remained silent.  
Becca, for her part, had turned to Sam. "Okay, I have been having visions of you guys for awhile now, mostly of you, Sammy, and your house in Kansas. The other day I had one of you guys in the car and I heard your names and where you were going, so I decided to find you guys." She moved closer to Dean, giving Sam a nervous look. "They're getting really painful, and I think you feel them, too. That's why I collapsed outside your car today – I didn't fall. Do you have visions, too?"  
Sam just sat in one of the chairs silently, looking at Becca. After a moment, Chase stood up and came to stand next to Dean casually.  
"Have a way of making friends, don't you?" She asked, casting a glance at Becca, who was standing just on the other side of Dean, clearly trusting him over herself and Sam.  
Dean looked at Chase, confused, and then he figured out what she meant by that and frowned at her. Becca was about ten years younger then him, he was pretty sure, and…  
"What's going on?" Chase went on in an undertone, as Sam lowered his head into his arms as if in pain and Becca continued to look at him with the same uneasy look.  
"I don't want to pry, but if something huge is going on, I'd like to have slightly more than an idea." Chase said, watching him, and Dean just shrugged. Truthfully he didn't even have a clue. All he knew was somehow Sam, and this girl, were connected and he was worried – even if he didn't show it.  
The tension in the room started to grow as no one spoke and then suddenly, Dean's phone went off. Glad for the reprieve, he flipped open his phone. "Hello?" He said, heading to the window, slightly away from the others.  
"Dean." He heard Anna breathe a sigh of relief from the other line.  
"Anna?" Dean looked over at Sam, concerned, then back out the window.  
"What's going on? Are you okay? Please tell me you're all right?"  
"I'm fine. Why? What's wrong?"  
"Thank God." Anna said, her voice sounding breathless. "I just…… Did Sam tell you what I told him? I got really worried when he said he'd call back and he never did."  
"Sam? What did you tell him? When?"  
"Dean, I don't know what's happening to me." Anna went on, as if she didn't hear Dean at all.  
"Anna, just keep calm, okay? I'm fine, Sam's fine, we're all fine. No one's hurt or ever going to be." Dean spoke into the phone, trying to reassure himself as much as Anna. He had no idea what was happening and he didn't like it one bit. It made him feel sick to his stomach and completely useless.  
"I called him when you were on your way to Cowley, Wyoming. I kept having these visions of Sam, and then you. I recently had a vision of a girl, too…" There was a pause and a sharp intake of breathe from Anna's line.  
"Anna?!" Dean said into his phone, holding his breathe as he waited for a response.  
"Becca? Becca Williams? That's her name…."  
"How do you know that?" Dean asked, freaked out Anna knew. It reminded him of when Sam's visions started coming true, and that, in turn, reminded him of his old house.  
"I just saw her, talking with you outside a……drug store?" There was another pause. "Dean, why'd I have to be an idiot? Why didn't I go with you? God knows I wanted to. If only I could crawl through the phone."  
"No." Dean said. "You're safer when I'm not around." He told Anna simply. He wasn't really going to get into a chick flick moment with Sam standing nearby and then Chase and Becca right behind him.  
"I understand what you're going through, I really do," He went on, his face expressionless. "But you have to stay strong. Don't worry about us, we're fine. Nothing bad is going to happen to us, okay?" He glanced behind him at Becca, Sam, and Chase, and realized how they all needed to get things sorted out. "Anna, I'll call you later, okay? Get some rest…..I'll speak soon."  
And with that, he clicked the phone shut and slid it back into his pocket.

-------------------------

"Okay, please don't forget me." Anna said into her phone, but Dean had already hung up, so she didn't know if he heard her or not, but obviously there was something pressing he had to attend to.  
She leaned her head back against the bench she was sitting on, tears seeping out of the corners of her eyes. She needed to get out of this emotional bind she was in. Dean couldn't handle her being so emotional; he needed a girl that was tough, and could stand on her own. She wanted to be that girl, but how?  
Anna lifted her arm, wiping her tears on her sleeve. "I can do this." She told herself.  
Currently she was at a bus stop, trying to get to Cowley, Wyoming, but she'd just missed the bus.  
"This won't stop me." She said to herself. "I'll walk if I have to."  
And she did just that; standing up and slinging her bag over her shoulder; she began to walk down the street.


	8. Chapter 8

Sam didn't know what to say to Becca. She was still sitting on the bed, staring at him with a wide eyed expression. Why was he connected to her and why did this all happen to him?  
He stood up, walking to the front door and stepped outside, trying to clear his thoughts.  
"Sam…" Dean called after him, but Sam didn't acknowledge his brother, just started walking.  
"Sam.." His brother caught up to him. "You gonna tell me what's going on in that freaky head of yours?" He asked, walking a little faster and then stepping in front of Sam, forcing him to stop.  
Sam opened his mouth to say something, but no words came out. He stood for a few moments quietly, watching Dean, and then finally said, "I…I don't know. Tell me why all this is happening. Why do I keep getting visions of other peoples lives? Becca, Anna, Max….. How am I supposed to remotely live a normal life when all someone has to do is touch something I've touched or look at something you've looked at and my brain feels like it's going to explode out my nose." He finished, frustrated, and pushed passed Dean to continue down the street, his pace faster then before.  
"Sam…" Dean followed him, putting a hand on his shoulder and forcing him to turn around and look at him. "I don't know why this is happening to you and believe me I wish it wasn't….." Dean looked up at him. "Sam, you can't let this thing beat you! You're stronger then that."  
"They just don't stop, though." Sam replied angrily. He almost felt like he could hit something, just to get rid of the pain…..but he was holding back, otherwise he would have hit Dean already. "They keep getting stronger. What if one day we were doing something important and I just got sent into one of these visions? I could get you killed, Dean."  
"Sam, that's not going to happen. You need to pull yourself together, okay? You're obviously having these visions for a reason." Dean paused. "So tell me what you saw."  
"I see Anna and flashbacks of when we met; I see Becca and her history." Sam paused a moment, the next thing he had been seeing scared him, but Dean needed to know. "And when I'm asleep I keep having nightmares of you dying like mom and Jess. Why does everyone die just 'cause they know me?"  
"What?" Dean swallowed, his eyes on Sam. "You saw….me?" He asked, his voice shaking slightly. "I'm not going to die, Sam, that's crap. Must have seen something else because….that's not going to happen." He told Sam firmly, though he was clearly unnerved by the news.  
"No chick flick moments?" Sam asked, putting on a smile at Dean's uncomfort and started walking back to the motel. "You're not gonna die. I was making it up, Mr. Emotional."  
"Dude, that is so not cool!" Dean called, running after Sam. Dean pushed him hard in the back. "Don't joke about stuff like that, man!"  
Sam stumbled a bit, but recovered. "This coming from the guy who wanted to take me to Vegas so we could clean up!" He laughed lightly. "Come on, we have a werewolf to bust."  
Sam walked back into the motel room, smiling at Chase and Becca.  
"Hey, that Vegas idea was good!" Dean followed him in, smiling at the two girls as well.  
"Oh yes, sit there at the poker table and lose everything. It's not something I can turn on and off, dude." Sam still had his hand on the doorknob, and as he went to close it, he noticed a man standing on the other side of the street, watching their room intently. He was tall, and had piercing blue eyes.  
"Either of you know that dude outside?" Sam asked, turning to Chase and Becca


	9. Chapter 9

Chase jumped up immediately, her face alert. She looked out the window, saw that the man was Andrew, and then reached for one of her guns.  
"Oooh, the ex-boyfriend." Dean laughed, looking out the window at the guy. "Don't worry, Sam, it's just some guy who tried to get it on with Becca." He walked over to Becca, looking at Sam. "Sam, you've gotta get rid of him, he's already seen me with Becca."  
"Don't trust him!" Chase said, walking back over to the window. "That man is a werewolf."  
"A werewolf? Are you sure?" Dean asked in disbelief, walking back over to look out the window next to Chase.  
"He's the lead I told you guys about earlier," Chase went on, ignoring Dean. "I've seen him in every town I've been to while following these things. I bumped into him a few times and I'm sure he'll recognize him." She turned to Becca. "You know him? How?"  
Chase eyed Becca a moment before looking at her gun; she wasn't really planning on running out there with it, since she wasn't one hundred percent sure it was the guy (despite saying it was), and the sound of a gun going off would cause quite a scene. Besides that, she hadn't picked up anymore silver bullets since her last run in with them.  
Dean looked at her holding the gun and quickly moved in front of the door, blocking her way out. "Hey, whoa…..you're not going to just go and shoot the guy!"  
"Did I say I was gonna shoot him? Precaution! I don't trust the guy as far I can throw him. Look, see, he's got that greasy sleazy look to him….." Chase frowned at Dean, not happy he was blocking her way. She didn't even have the right bullets, yet, which actually made her holding the gun look really stupid, but she felt better having it then not having it.  
"So, who's gonna go talk to him?" Chase asked, asking the group, but looking at Dean.  
"Not me! I mean, he knew I was with Becca…" Dean said, and then gestured to Chase holding the gun. "Why don't you? You seem more prepared."  
Chase tucked the gun into the back of her pants. "All right then." She walked outside, heading over to Andrew. He, in turn, watched her. He smiled at her approach.  
"Ah, so we meet again." He greeted her. "I don't believe I introduced myself earlier. I'm Andrew." He held out his hand and Chase shook it.  
"Amanda."  
"What brings you to this part of Wyoming, Amanda? Not much out here in Cowley."  
"Just passing through. In fact, I was here to pick up my sister. My cousins and I have been really worried about her…….I think you know her…..Becca?"  
Andrew glanced at the motel window before looking back at Chase. "We met earlier; lovely young girl."  
"Yeah…..so what brings you to watch our motel window?"  
Andrew shifted his weight, giving Chase a look of disdain. "Do I know you?"  
"Oh, I don't believe so. Not unless you've been through Farson recently, or Auburn." Chase said, naming off the towns she'd been following the werewolves through, watching Andrew's reaction closely. "See, I've been trying to find a small town to settle down in, that's why I split from my sister." She added.  
Andrew looked at her sharply, as if he'd decided at that moment he didn't like her one bit. "Oh no, I've been here awhile now. Grew up here."  
"Really? Becca said you just moved here."  
"Are you implying I'm a liar?"  
"Are you?" Chase continued to watch Andrew, preparing to reach for the gun if she had to. She may not have silver bullets, but he didn't know that.  
"I'll see you around, Amanda, nice meeting you." He said finally, and left Chase to watch him drive away.

----------------------------------

Dean stood by the window, watching Chase speak to Andrew. There was a moment when she seemed to reach for her gun, 'causing him to hold his breath, but then the guy left and Chase re-entered the motel room. As she did, she threw the gun on one of the beds.  
"He's the werewolf." She announced, and Dean walked over to her.  
"You're sure?" He glanced at Becca and Sam, then back to Chase. "Okay then, well, what's the plan?" He asked her; it was strange for him to let someone else give the orders, but since Chase was the one who had done all the research on the guy, he felt it only fair to follow her lead.  
Chase shrugged. "I think we should wait till tomorrow night. It's a full moon, so the werewolf will have to change, and at least this way we'll be sure." She ran a hand through her hair. "I'm positive it's him, but in the rare chance I'm wrong, I don't want to take down an innocent man. Besides, I don't have silver bullets; I used them all last time."  
"I've got some silver bullets in the trunk." Dean said, glancing at Becca and Sam once again. He had brought Becca here to talk to Sam and so far nothing had been said; the only thing that had happened was Becca looking freaked because they planned on killing a man they believed to be a werewolf.  
"Look, guys, hate to break up the party, but I think we owe Becca an explanation." Dean said, looking at Sam to take it away.  
"That's an understatement." Becca muttered, still sitting on the bed. "Well, who's gonna explain?" She asked, looking at Dean expectantly. Sam and Chase both turned to look at Dean as well, expecting him to explain and Dean raised his eyebrows; wasn't Sam supposed to do this?  
"Okay, so that creepy dude out there," Dean paused, taking a breath. "He's a werewolf." He said simply. He didn't really want to go in depth into why they hunt, what Sam's powers were, and how there really were things that go bump in the night.  
"I told you he was creepy!" Becca said, taking this a lot better then Dean would have imagined. "So what are we going to do to kill the bastard?"  
"Well, WE," Dean said, pointing at himself, Sam, and Chase. "Are going to go after it and you are going to stay here." He wasn't planning on bringing Becca along, no matter how much she seemed to want to go.  
"Um, excuse me? I think I have the right to go, it's not fair that I have to stay here." Becca said, fixing Dean with a glare. "So like I said, what are we going to do about it?"  
"Did you hear me? I said no! You're just a kid, I'm not going to baby sit you." Dean said, his voice raising. He stood still, watching Becca, and hoped Chase and Sam would give him some back up, but they both stood off to the side, silent.  
"And I said I'm going!" Becca responded, her voice raising to match Dean's. "I'm not a kid and you don't need to baby sit me! I'm not going to sit here like a wuss and do nothing! So let me break it down for you…..I'm going whether you give me permission or not. You can't stop me!"  
"Just watch me!" Dean bellowed back, looking at Becca as if she was the annoying younger sister who always wanted her own way. He looked over at Sam and Chase again, not really believing his own ears. This girl wanted to go with them, and she'd never hunted before in her life! And all of a sudden she was arguing with him.  
"You don't even know who we are or what we do!" He went on. "You're lucky you're not dead already! Going with strangers?" He took a few steps toward her, trying to get his point across.  
Becca's eyes widened, but she stood where she was. "I know all about you, Dean Winchester! I know that you're supposedly dead and I know what happened to your family. I know all about your life. I even know about your mom and that night in Kansas." She closed her eyes, as if bracing herself for him to hit her.  
"Don't talk about my family! YOU DON'T KNOW US!" Dean took another step forward, angry that this girl knew so much about his family. He felt like hitting something…… He would never hit Becca, of course, so he shoved a chair sitting next to him across the room. It slid and almost hit Sam and Chase, and while Chase moved out of the way, Sam jumped up.  
"DEAN!" He grabbed Dean's arm, pulling him back. "Dean, calm down."  
Becca took a step back, fear written on her face. She started to blink back tears. "Fine, you win!" She screamed.  
Dean backed up; his hands shaking. He hated when people pried, and Becca mentioning his mom was the last straw. He rubbed his eyes, letting the fight drop. "How do you know that?" He looked back at Becca, who was standing there shaking. "How do you know about us?"  
"I-I saw it." Said Becca quietly, looking at the ground and avoiding Dean's eyes. "I told you I saw things. I didn't mean to shout them at you, though. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to piss you off."  
"Yeah, well, I'm just freaked you know about my family." He turned around to face Sam. "I don't understand."  
"I completely understand." Becca said, smiling a little. "I'm sorry about freaking you out; I have habit of doing that with people. Anyway, I'll stay here if you insist and not get in your way." She shifted her weight uncomfortably. "I'm gonna go take a walk, okay?" She said, and then without waiting for an answer, walked outside.  
"Bec, wait." Sam said, walking out the door after her and Dean just went over to one of the beds, and sank down into it, placing his head in his hands and avoiding Chase's eyes. She was sitting in one of the chairs by the door, and he could feel her eyes on him, which made him feel ashamed at how aggressive he had been with Becca earlier.


	10. Chapter 10

"Rebecca, please!" Sam yelled, jogging after Becca, but she didn't stop. "I'm sorry." He said, finally catching up to her; he felt he had a lot to apologize to her for. "Dean's a really private person, and I'm sorry you're stuck with these visions."  
Sam hated the visions himself and would never wish that one anyone. He didn't know what else to say after that, so he began to walk alongside Becca.  
"Thanks, but I brought his yelling at me on myself. I knew it would set him off, but I was so upset I couldn't help myself. And I'm sorry you're stuck with these visions, too, I just wish Dean would let me go with you guys; I know I can take care of myself and help you out. Do you think that you could talk to him for me?" Becca asked, looking up at him hopefully.  
Sam looked back down at her, smiling. "Okay, sure, I'll talk to him." He said, walking along with her for a little while. "So what have you been doing since you ran away?"  
"Well, I've been moving around a lot so my dad can't track me down, and I have done a little work dealing with supernatural things; nothing big like werewolves, but ghosts and things. I have visions of them hurting people and stop them before they can…..that's about it. How exciting, I know." She looked up at him, giving him a big grin. "So, what have you been up to besides hunting, Sammy?"  
"Well, you've seen most of my life – hunting. But for a stage I was at college until Dean brought my past back." Sam told her, resting an arm on Becca and hoping it wouldn't send them both into mind bending pains. Thankfully, it didn't……but a moment later he had a flash of Anna running scared for her life.  
"Anna!" Sam called out, turning to look at Becca. He grabbed her arm and started to jog back to the motel. They were halfway there when Sam stopped. Dean couldn't do anything about it; Anna was all the way back in Kansas. He looked at Becca again, who was looking up at him.  
"Don't say anything to Dean, okay?" He told her and she nodded.  
"So, when are you gonna tell him?" She asked him and Sam shook his head.  
"Dean's been there a lot for me and there are just some things he doesn't need to know." Sam responded. He knew he should tell Dean, but Dean had always tried to protect him from things that could hurt him, so he figured it was about time he did the same for his older brother.

--------------------------------------------

Chase remained in her seat; Dean still on the bed with his head in his hands. She'd shared in his opinion of Becca needing to stay behind; they didn't really need any liabilities tagging along…….but one part of her understood Becca's point of view. It's pretty much what she had done all those years ago. Just picked up her bags and hit the road; foolishly, in hindsight, but oh well.  
Sam and Becca came back in and that's when Chase stood up, grabbing her jacket.  
"I'm gonna go get those silver bullets now." She announced. "Anyone care to come?"  
Becca turned to Sam. "I'm gonna go with Chase, if that's okay with her. Are you going to be okay?"  
She touched his arm and he looked at her. "Yeah, go."  
"You sure?"  
"Yeah, I'm sure. Go get to know Chase."  
"Okay, we'll be back in a bit and try not to stress out too much. It seems like that's when your head starts hurting, which makes my head hurt and I already have a headache. Let's go, Chase!" Becca turned around and grabbed Chase's arm, surprising her by pulling her outside the door.


	11. Chapter 11

Sam sat down on the bed near Dean, who didn't look up until he his phone started ringing and he picked it up to answer.  
"Anna?" He said into the phone and Sam glanced at him as he stood up. "Hey….are you okay?"  
Dean stepped outside with the phone call and Sam laid back on the bed. Instantly he had a vision, one of the worst he had in awhile.  
Dean was walking into the room, angry, followed by Becca, Chase, and Anna, but the door slammed just as Dean entered. The demon appeared, and as Dean was thrown unto the ceiling, the place went up in flames.  
"DEAN!" Sam called out, gasping for breath. "No!" He sat up straight, looking around the room. Dean was still outside on the phone, and Sam was the only one in the room.  
After a moment, however, Dean re-entered, wearing a funny expression on his face.  
"Dean!" Sam said to him, "I'm sorry! I shouldn't have kept things from you, I should have told you everything!"  
Dean didn't say a word, though, because no sooner was he in the room and the door closed then someone was pounding on it. Sam opened it, and Becca rushed in, her expression wild.  
"I saw it. The vision of Dean and you and I just had to get back here to check on you even though I knew you knew. Are you okay? What about Dean? I know you all think I'm a kid, but I'm gonna do everything I can to make sure that visions don't happen. I mean, they don't always come true, right? I've stopped some of mine before, so I'm sure we could do the same now, right? Are you okay?"  
She sank down on one of the beds as she rambled on, her breathing heavy.  
"Bec, stop," Sam walked over to her, sitting down on the bed next to her and sliding an arm around her shoulders. "We just have to be careful, okay? Dean's fine; no one is going to die." He said, trying to comfort her, but also trying to convince himself.  
"I'm just so scared for you guys." Becca laid her head on Sam's shoulder. "I know it sounds crazy, but I feel like I've known you guys forever and I don't want to lose you or Dean. You're the closest thing I've had to a family since I was ten and I'm so scared something will happen to you guys."  
Sam pulled Becca into a hug. "It's understandable, seeing as how you've been having visions of my life for awhile. I can't imagine some of the stuff you would have seen. Don't worry, okay? I'm not going anywhere and neither is Dean."  
"Sam?" Dean piped up, looking at his brother expectantly.  
Sam looked over at him. "Dean…" He began, and then realized Becca was sitting right there. He didn't really want her to hear this, so he grabbed Dean's arm and pulled him outside.  
"Dean, I'm scared. My visions….they are getting more and more real. Like, I can feel them." He looked at Dean, worried. "They are all over the place but recently they're clearer." He paused, his skin feeling clammy and knowing he probably looked pale. "You, Becca, Chase, and Anna walk into the motel room. You walk in first and the door slams shut…..the girls are outside and the demon is there and as you're thrown up unto the ceiling the place goes up in flames, and…..and you…." Sam couldn't bring himself to finish the sentence.  
"Sam," Dean took Sam's shoulders. "Nothing is going to happen, okay? I'm here now and we will fight this thing together. Sam, I promise, nothing bad is going to happen to you or me or anyone."  
"But almost every vision I have had has come true, that's why I'm scared so much, Dean. We could both die before being able to kill that bitch that killed our mom." Sam said, feeling shocked by it all. "And, Dean, I'm sorry. I tried to tell you before, but I was trying to protect you…..I didn't want you to get all worried because I knew you would and…." Sam trailed off, not even knowing what else to say. He couldn't get over seeing his brother die.  
"I promise you I will do anything it takes to keep these visions from coming true. We are NOT going to die, Sam." Dean paused, obviously trying to remain calm. "I understand that you're trying to protect me, but that's not how it works. I'm the older brother, remember? You don't have to worry about me! I just need you to be honest."  
Sam looked straight at his brother, who was still holding unto his shoulders. "You can't be expected to hold it all, Dean. I don't want you to have to protect me all the time. I want to be able to do something for once, Dean."  
Sam looked down, hating that he was the one who seemed to always need support. He looked back up at Dean. "Anyone would think you wanted to hug me." He said jokingly, referring to Dean holding his shoulders. "Come on, no chick flick moments…" He said, turning back to the motel. They had a werewolf to hunt.  
"Bitch." Dean muttered behind him, before following him back into the motel.

---------------------------------

Becca sat on one of the beds while the others were gone. Chase hadn't followed her back, and she figured that was because she had continued on to get the silver bullets.  
Sam and Dean re-entered the motel room then and Dean glanced at her.  
"You okay?" He asked  
"Yeah, I'm fine," She responded, even though she was still a little pissed about their argument earlier. She didn't want to make a big deal out of it, though; they had more important things to worry about.  
Sam ran over to one of the beds and flopped down on it, picking up a book about werewolves Chase had brought with her. "Chick flick moment!" He called to Dean, who was still standing by Becca.  
Dean just shook his head. "Dumbass."  
"Awww, you love me." Sam said. He tossed the book to Dean. "Read chapter seventeen. There is some interesting stuff about werewolves in there."  
Dean caught the book and started flipping through. "Yes, sir." He mocked a salute to Sam before finding the page and beginning to read it.  
"Seriously, Sammy, I don't know how you do it." He said after a moment. "Researching all the time…..you know, we are allowed to have fun once in awhile."  
Sam cocked an eyebrow at him. "Dean, I think there's a hooker on the corner of the street, why don't you go have some "fun"?"  
Dean looked out the window at the supposed hooker as if interested before he seemed to realize Becca was in the room. "What? I would never!" He said quickly.  
Becca sat on the bed, laughing. Sam was smiling and laughing, and she was glad to see him happy. She'd never seen him laugh before and it made her smile to see it.  
She picked up one of the werewolf books Chase had left and began flipping through it as well, figuring that if she was going to be hunting with them now….. Becca quickly tossed the book aside, realizing Sam probably hadn't spoken to Dean about her coming just yet.  
Unfortunately, Dean saw her with the book.  
"I guess you convinced my brother to let you come with us, then?" He asked, his attention focused on the page he was reading, his tone cold and calm. "Or is there another reason you're reading a book on werewolves?"  
"Because I'm a nerd who loves to read." Becca replied, though she wasn't sure why she tried. She knew by now she couldn't lie to Dean.  
Luckily, Sam spoke up soon after. "We need to know what we're up against, Dean." He said. "And I have a feeling it's going to happen soon."  
He glanced out the window. "Although luckily it won't be tonight. The full moon isn't till tomorrow night, so we're safe, because if Andrew is the werewolf he won't be dangerous until then, so yeah. I think we can get some sleep."  
Sam stood up and walked over to the windows, shutting the curtains and laying salt on the ledge.  
"Okay, sleeping arrangements." He said, turning back to Becca and Dean. There were three beds, and four people. "Chase will probably want her own bed, so she can have this one." Sam picked up Chase's bag and placed it on the bed closest to the bathroom. He looked at Becca. "You can either share with Dean or me, or Dean and I can share."  
"Well, I'm not sharing with you." Dean said, shoving passed Sam as he went to his bag, sitting near Chase's bed. "I'll sleep on the floor." He opened his bag and started to laugh. "Obviously no one respects their elders."  
"Dean, take the bed." Sam said, shoving Dean on to the last open bed before turning to Becca. "You don't mind sharing, right?" He took off his jacket and shirt and slid into the biggest bed.  
"Oh, I see…" Dean said, glancing at Becca before winking at Sam.  
Chase came in then, but she didn't say a word to any of them as she put the bullets away in her bag and went into the bathroom. Dean took his shirt off as well and then climbed into the bed closest to the door.  
Becca, for her part, climbed into bed with Sam, just a little nervous. It wasn't like they liked each other or were going to do anything…… She stared up at the ceiling, but stopped as memories of her vision of Dean popped into her head. Shuddering, she turned on her side and closed her eyes, hoping she wouldn't have any nightmares tonight.


	12. Chapter 12

The next morning, Dean awoke early. He felt as if he had just gotten to sleep when he was up again, but he was worrying about the visions everyone was having except for himself and Chase. Sam had seen him dying! Why? How? When?  
He slowly opened his eyes and glanced around; everyone seemed to still be sleeping. Quietly he crept out of bed and put on a shirt and some shoes. He grabbed his wallet and turned to the door, placing his hand on the knob…  
"Dean, where are you going?"  
Dean turned around to see Becca looking at him. "Hey, I'm just gonna get some breakfast." He whispered.  
"Can I come with?"  
"Sure, just try not to wake them up."  
Dean glanced at the group sleeping, glad especially that Sam was getting some rest. He never seemed to get much and he hoped his younger brother wasn't just faking it right now.  
Becca crawled out of the bed and slid her shoes on. "Okay, let's go."  
Dean opened the door and soon they were both walking down the street. There was a food store at the end of the street, and that's where he was headed.  
"So, are we okay now?" Dean asked Becca, glancing at her briefly before turning his attention back to where he was going.  
Becca took a moment to respond, and then finally said, "Yeah, just don't do that again, okay? It really scared me."  
"Look, I'm sorry I scared you, but……just try not to talk about my family…" Dean paused. "My mom." He finished. He kept his attention on where he was going, wanting to get straight to the point that he hated the fact everyone knew what had happened to his family.  
"I won't, okay? That was mean of me to do. Let's put it behind us. Deal?" Becca looked up at him and stuck out her hand to shake.

---------------------------

Sam flipped over on his side to face Dean's bed. As he did so, he slowly blinked awake and found the bed empty. Instantly he spun unto his back to get up but just as instantly was thrown into a vision and he couldn't tell if it was real or not. There on the ceiling he saw Dean.  
"NO! DEAN!" He yelled, sitting up and crawling to the back of the bed, still looking at the ceiling. "DEAN!"  
He fell out of the vision and found Chase awake in her bed a few feet away, but no Dean or Becca anywhere.  
"Bec? Dean!"  
"Sam!" Chase jumped out of her bed and over to his, placing a hand on his arm. "Sam, calm down. Dean's fine, it's okay. He just went down to the store."  
Sam looked at Chase, starting to calm down as she spoke to him soothingly. "The store?"  
He'd heard her before, but now he just wanted to be sure. "Thanks, Chase." He said, looking at her again. She probably had a million questions.  
Sam sat down calmly on the bed and smiled at Chase. "We've never really had a chance to talk." He said. "Anything you want to know?"  
Chase tilted her head at him, giving him a look that clearly said she thought the question came out of left field. She sank back down onto her bed, across from him.  
"Well….uh…." She scratched her head. "You said your mother died the same way mine did. Do you have any idea what did that?" She looked at him questioningly.  
"All Dean and I know is that it was a powerful demon that is after something. We don't really know what." Sam told her, wishing he could tell her more, but he couldn't.  
Chase leaned backwards on the bed and stared at the ceiling for a moment. "So it was a demon." She said, sitting back up. "I'd wondered, but never knew. I started hunting fourteen years after it happened, so I couldn't pick up a trail." She set her chin in her hand, a thoughtful expression on her face. "What about you? Have you had these visions your whole life?"  
Sam looked straight at Chase. "They started about a year ago." He took a deep breath. "Originally they were just nightmares, none of them made sense and they weren't clear at all. But then a week before Dean dragged me away from school I had a nightmare about Jess stuck to the roof. Then from that day they became more real and more constant." He said, and Chase nodded, listening.  
"But over the last few months they have started to occur even when I'm awake." He added. "Your mother, did she die in your room?"  
Chase looked down at her hands. "I don't honestly remember. I was three, after all. I remember I had had a nightmare that night….I've always had nightmares, and my mother had gotten up to check on me….and then I just remember her pinned to the ceiling." She kept her eyes on her hands. "Why do you ask?"  
Sam gave her a weak smile; he felt sorry for her that she had to go through the same thing his brother had gone through. "We're working together, so we have to know about each others backgrounds."  
He watched Chase a moment; he could tell she was a distant person. He didn't want her to think she had to go through this alone, he knew for a fact that was the worst way to go about doing things.  
"How long have you been hunting?" He asked her curiously and she glanced up at him. "Seven years. I started when I was seventeen, doing little things around my town. Not much there, of course, so after I graduated I headed out; left my whole life behind." Chase replied, running a hand through her hair. "How long have you been hunting?"  
Sam thought for a moment, and then said, "About a year after our mother died, my dad began training us. Then, when we were old enough, he brought us along on fights and sent us along on others." Sam paused. "Then when I was older I had a fight with our dad because I wanted to go to college." He paused again. "Then last year Dean came up in the middle of the night and it all started again."  
Chase gave him a small smile. "So far longer then I have." She glanced at the door. Becca and Dean were still out. She stood up and went to her bag.  
"So you don't want this life, then? See, me? I couldn't stand living a normal life. Not when I knew my mother hadn't died naturally." Chase pulled some clothing out, preparing to go take a shower. "It bothered me that my father had tried to live a normal life after that. I wanted to hunt, I wanted to do something. My mother had died pinned to the ceiling, after all, how many people can claim to that?" There was a hint of anger in her voice and she glanced at Sam. "Didn't you ever feel distant from everyone because of what you'd seen?"  
Sam shook his head. "I was only six months old when it happened, I don't remember it at all. I don't even know what my mom was like." He said, his voice sad. "This sort of life isn't one that I would wish on anyone, but saving people is what keeps me at it." He looked at Chase and realized that they were two very different people. He didn't mind hunting, but a normal life was high in the ranks in things he always wanted.  
"I mean, sure I want revenge on what took my mother away," Sam went on. "But people should have a choice in what they do."  
Chase stopped going through her bag and looked at Sam. "I understand the sentiment. My family doesn't know what I do. It's a life I wanted for myself, not for them, and certainly not my younger brother, who was six months at the time as well." She turned back to her bag, going back to pulling out items. "Perhaps if I hadn't lived a normal life all my childhood I would have wanted one, too, I really can't say." She sank down unto the bed after what she'd said, a thoughtful expression on her face. "What about Dean? How does he feel?"  
"Dean….he's never had a normal life. Not since he was five, anyway, and he has never wanted one." Sam told Chase. "As much as he hates to show his feelings, he likes saving people." He smiled at the thought of his brother. "Don't say anything, though, he will kill me."  
Sam stood up, walking over to the table they'd set the laptop on. "You can have the shower first, if you like."  
The corner of Chase's mouth arose into a grin and she picked up her clothing. "Thanks." She walked into the bathroom and in a moment Sam heard the shower turn on. He sat down at the table and pulled out some papers they had collected; police reports on the supposed werewolf and matching them with his recent locations on a map along with full moon dialogs and bear maulings in the area and their times. As Sam looked over the listing, he realized Chase was right. Either the guy was the werewolf, or he had really bad timing for coincidences.  
He turned and picked up Chase's journal and some other papers they had picked up on werewolves and began making notes on blank pages in his father's journal. As he read, he came across something of interest.  
"Chase, this says werewolves are still people!" He called out loudly to her, hoping she'd hear it over the roar of the shower. "And the werewolf spirit attaches itself to their souls, kind of like a possession." He scanned the page again and heard the shower click off. "Usually it's passed on to the first person bit on the first full moon of the new year."  
That meant that if they killed Andrew, they would be killing an innocent human.  
"What? What are you saying?" Chase called from the bathroom door. "We can't kill the werewolves and those silver bullets were a waste of money?"  
Sam glanced at the bathroom door. "We can kill the werewolves but it will also kill the innocent human inside."  
He turned back to the papers and read that sometimes a person would be possessed for years and the werewolf is what was keeping them alive and immortal. Sam turned to the laptop then and flipped it open, searching farther on Andrew. Records on him stopped forty years back…..and then they started about a man named Karl Trebourn, and the file picture, although old, looked exactly like Andrew.  
"CHASE…..when you get the time, you need to see this." He called to her and Chase came out of the bathroom then, completely clothed except for bare feet and dripping hair. She walked over to Sam and leaned over his shoulder, looking at what he was reading. Her brows furrowed as she looked at it, and then brightened again. "So the silver bullets weren't a waste."  
Sam looked at Chase leaning over his shoulder. "Not exactly, no. My bet is the body is already dead and the werewolf "possession" is the only thing keeping him alive." He smiled. "Tonight's the full moon so I think when Dean and Bec get back we will have to sort out a plan."  
Chase nodded, pulling her dripping hair back. "Where are Dean and Becca, anyway? Surely it doesn't take them this long to get breakfast." She sat down on the bed and reached for her boots. "They better not have decided to get a four course breakfast and leave us with donuts." She commented, laughing slightly.  
Sam glanced at his watch, also laughing. "Dean wouldn't spring for it. He's probably just taking his time. He does that." He stood up and stretched. "I might go have a quick shower now."  
And with that, Sam picked up his bag and walked into the bathroom.


	13. Chapter 13

Becca looked at Dean, waiting for his response as she held her hand out. She could see the pain on his face when he spoke about his mother and it made her feel guilty for bringing it up.  
Dean looked at her hand and then looked her in the eyes. "Deal." He took her hand and shook it and they continued down the street, arriving at the store shortly. They entered and Dean picked up a basket and handed it to Becca to carry.  
"So, what do you fancy?" He asked her, walking down a random aisle.  
"Hmm, I want a breakfast sandwich." Becca replied, spotting one and picking it up. "What do you think Sam and Chase want?"  
"Sam will eat anything. I really don't know about Chase." Dean said, picking up different things and placing them in the basket. "I don't care, Aframian's buying."  
Becca gave him a confused look, but Dean didn't seem to notice.  
"Okay, I'll go get some drinks," He went on. "You look for some chocolate or something. Oh, and get some M&M's." Dean winked at her as he backed away and left the aisle. Becca just shook her head; what was up with his winking?  
She walked to the candy aisle, looking for the M&M's, and heard foot steps behind her.  
"Dean, you find your own damn M&M's." She said, assuming that's who it was.  
"Good morning to you, too, Becca."  
Becca turned around quickly, finding Andrew standing right behind her. "Sorry, thought you were someone else." She went to step around him, but he blocked her path.  
"That's okay. So, I was wondering what happened to you last night. You promised you'd come back." He said, his tone quiet.  
"Yeah, well, something came up and plans changed. I've got to go now." Becca responded, trying to push her way passed him, but he grabbed her arm and slammed her into a shelf.  
"No one breaks their promises to me, especially not a little bitch like you." Andrew said and Becca winced as his grip on her arm tightened.  
"Bite me."  
"It would be my pleasure." Andrew smiled at her and Becca realized she probably shouldn't have said that to a werewolf.  
"HEY!" Dean appeared behind Andrew and pulled him away from her, shoving Andrew into the shelf across from her. "Don't you ever touch her again."  
Andrew snarled under his breath, but only straightened his t-shirt and walked away.  
"See you tonight." Becca heard Dean whisper before he turned to look at her. "You okay?"  
Becca nodded, sighing with relief as Andrew walked away. "I will be once I get circulation back in my arm. That bastard really needs to die. So, what kind of M&M's did you want?"  
She asked Dean, turning to look at the different bags. She didn't really want to get into the whole 'I'm helpless and I need you to save me' mode again, so she thought it would be best to drop it and say she was fine.  
"Oh, and thanks. I would have been toast if you weren't here." She added quietly, glancing at her arm and seeing where a handprint was clearly visible. She swallowed hard and went back to looking at the candy, not wanting to think about what would have happened if Dean hadn't been there.  
Dean seemed to understand that she didn't want to discuss it, because all he responded with was, "These will do." As he picked up a bag of M&M's….and then took the basket out of her hands. He turned towards the check out counters. "Come on, before they send out a search party."  
"Why would they sound out a search party for you?" Becca asked Dean jokingly. She grinned and skipped out of the store before he could say anything….leaving Dean to stand by the counter with a mock shocked expression on his face.

-----------------------------

Chase took Sam's seat by all of the paperwork as he got into the shower and started looking over it. She'd scanned all of it a million times over, but now whenever she had a spare minute she always went back to it, trying to make sure she had all her bases covered. If the werewolf was a bloodline thing, that meant then there was probably more then just Andrew here……there probably were, and she just didn't know it. The store keep hadn't mentioned anyone else being new in town, but then, she hadn't asked, either.  
Chase heard the shower go off, and a few minutes later, Sam walked out.  
"So, how long have you been following this for?" He asked her, picking up one of the guns on the table and beginning to load it with silver bullets.  
"About four months tonight." Chase replied, clicking out of the internet windows Sam had left open. "I've been going from town to town, trying to follow this werewolf, and it's friends, I guess. I've only caught sight of it once, because I always, somehow, miss it. I hope we kill it tonight because we'll have more pairs of eyes."  
Sam just smiled at her. "It's a bit different then being alone, isn't it?"  
"A lot different," Chase said, beginning to pick up the guns and place them in a duffel bag. "I don't have to be so cautious, and I can sleep……or try to."  
She blinked away a sad look as Sam took a seat on the opposite side of the table. "I've been thinking. Two of us should stake out his house after lunch and see where he goes while the others check out leads for new people in town…..then we all follow Andrew at dusk and wait until he transforms; that'll be when he's weakest," He said.  
"Sounds like a plan. See, that's another thing: we can cover more ground in less time. I can't do that if I'm alone."


	14. Chapter 14

Dean stepped outside the small store, bags in hand. He walked over to Becca, who was sitting on a bench, and pulled out a bag of M&M's.  
"Just for that, you can't have any M&M's." He told her, referring to the comment she made before she ran out. He opened the bag and popped a handful in his mouth. "Mmmm, they're sooo good!" He taunted her.  
"I don't care, I don't like M&M's. That's why I got skittles." Becca informed him, pulling out a bag of skittles and opening the bag. She put a handful in her mouth. "Mmm, sooo good!" She said, mimicking Dean's tone.  
"Ooh, you think you're so smart." Dean said, walking back towards the motel, Becca at his side. "Sammy's going to love you." He raised his eyebrows and slid the M&M's back into the shopping bag.  
"What does that mean?" Becca questioned, but Dean changed the subject.  
"So…" He began, putting on a serious tone. Becca wouldn't want to talk about what happened in the store with Andrew. "What did wolf boy say to you back there?"  
Becca sighed. "Short version he told I broke my promise of going to his house and no one breaks promises to him. I then kinda told him to bite me and he said it would be his pleasure. Oh, and he called me a little bitch! That's about it."  
"Well, he's not wrong there." Dean commented, thinking about the little bitch comment. He side stepped in case Becca felt the need to hit him, and continued on towards the motel. They were almost there, in fact, but Dean stopped and turned around to face Becca.  
"We're going to get that son of a bitch, and I'm going to love every moment of it." He paused. "But until then, you can only have candy after breakfast."  
Dean gave her a huge smile before grabbing the skittles out of her hand and running towards the motel door.  
"Ah, hell no!" Becca hurried after him and stopped in front of him as he reached the motel door. "Give me them back." She demanded.  
" 'Give me them back!'" Dean mimicked, holding the bag above his head. He glanced into the motel room window, trying to see if anyone was awake, but all he could see was his own reflection.  
"Okay, you asked for it." Becca said, and Dean pushed passed her carelessly, reaching for the door handle…..when she jumped on his back.  
"Jesus!" He called out, shocked.  
"Now give them back!" Becca demanded again, reaching for the skittles. Dean only laughed.  
"How much do you weigh?! Seriously." He knew asking her that would be a huge insult to her, and that's what he was going for.  
"Why do you have to be so tall?" Becca asked him, before it seemed to register what he just said. "Oh, you did not just call me fat!"  
She reached for the skittles again, using more force….and hurting Dean's back.  
"Ouch…ah, get off!" Dean said, cringing slightly. "Fine, have your frickin' skittles." He said, throwing the bag across the street – where they all poured out unto the ground.  
"Ooops." He said, figuring Becca would be pissed.  
"Uh, what the hell did you do that for?" She asked, jumping off his back. She picked his M&M's out of the shopping bag and threw them across the street to land near her skittles.  
"There, happy now?" She asked him, crossing her arms and glaring up at him.  
"Hey!" Dean said, walking over to the candy on the ground. "Why did you do that?!" He bent to pick up the candy, trying to scoop up as many pieces as he could, but they all looked disgusting now. An idea occurred to him and he scooped them all up, placing them back in the bag.  
"You're not seriously going to eat those, are you?" Becca asked, watching him. "If you are then you're more disgusting then I thought." She was still glaring at him, and her tone was anything but happy.  
"What?" Dean looked at Becca and then the candy. "That's gross." He smiled at her. "Sam will, though."  
"That's so mean, it's genius!" Becca said, clearly excited by the idea of feeding disgusting candy to Sam.  
Dean laughed and peered through the window to see what was going on. All he saw was Chase and Sam both sitting at the table doing what looked to be researching.  
"Looks like a party in there," He commented sarcastically. Becca walked up to the window and peered in as well.  
"If that's what you call a party, you must go to some really lame parties."  
"It's called sarcasm." Dean said, frowning at Becca.  
"I don't want to go in there if that's all we're going to be doing. It's boring."  
"Well, we could always find a bar." Dean said, his frown turning into a smile as he turned to Becca. Then it vanished as he realized her age. "Wait, we can't. Well, you can't."  
"Well, I could if I was with someone who is over twenty one and would give me permission to use my fake ID." Becca started slowly, smiling and giving him a puppy dog look.  
Dean frowned slightly. "Hmmm. It's a bit early, even for me." He glanced back through the window; it did look pretty boring. "I guess we could go for awhile."  
Dean turned to walk down the street, Becca trailing behind him. "Yes!" She exclaimed, over joyed he'd agreed.  
Dean thought of telling the others where they were going, but Sam wouldn't want him to go because this job was important. Dean cared a lot about it, too, but it could only be solved at night, so he didn't see the harm in spending an hour or so at a local bar.

---------------------------

Sam sat at the table, starting to grow agitated. He'd heard Dean and Becca outside earlier, but when he'd looked out the window, he'd seen them walking away. He figured they were talking, so he didn't open the door, wanting to give them some privacy.  
But that was over a half hour ago, and he and Chase were starving. Sam picked up his phone and dialed Dean's number. After a few rings, he finally picked up.  
"Dean, where are you? You've been gone for hours." Sam paused as he heard music in the background and female voices. "Dean, are you in a bar?!"  
"Hey, Sam…..excuse me girls."  
Sam couldn't believe his ears. Dean going to a bar was bad enough, but where was Becca? He would have had to take her with him, and Becca was far too young.  
Sam stood up and walked outside, so as not to bother Chase, who was busy making notes.  
"Dean! Where's Bec?! Don't tell me you took her into a bar with you…she's under age!" Sam hollered into the phone.  
"Sam, calm down! Okay, so yeah, we're in a bar, but she's drinking Ginger Ale!" Dean responded. "Look, Sam, if you're pissed I didn't ask you to come just say."  
Sam took a deep breath, trying to calm himself down. "Dean, why didn't you tell me you were going out?" He looked out at the parking lot and saw a few scattered M&M's and skittles. "And….I had another one of them visions." He said, hoping his brother would get the idea. "And where the hell is our breakfast?" He added, as his stomach growled.  
"Okay, Sammy, I was wrong, I get it. Slap on the wrist and everything." Dean said. "We're on our way back." There was a pause. "Sammy…….I bought you some M&M's and skittles. See you in a sec."  
"Okay, Dean." He said, and then hung up the phone. He leaned against the wall outside the motel and waited, trying not to laugh at the thought of Dean buying him candy. He slid down the wall into a sitting position and tried to wrap his mind around Dean taking Becca to a bar.  
In a few minutes time they rounded the corner and Dean greeted Sam brightly. "Hey, Sam!"  
"Hey, Dean." Sam stood up, looking his brother up and down. "At least you're not stuck to the roof." He commented lightly, smelling the alcohol on his brother's breath. "Jesus, Dean, how long were you there for?"  
Sam swished his hand in front of his face to get rid of the smell, and turned to walk into the motel room.  
"Not long. But, well, I met some chicks, and…" Dean followed him in, giving an explanation, but stopping when Sam gave him a disinterested look. He set the shopping bag on the table next to Chase.  
"I got everyone sandwiches and you some candy, Sammy." Dean pulled out the different items and handed Sam the open bags of candy. He walked over to his bed to sit down, but being that he was a bit tipsy, he misjudged it and ended up on the floor. Sam burst out laughing at the sight, holding a handful of candy by his mouth.  
Chase stood up to investigate the sandwiches. "What, you didn't get me any beer or candy? Nice to know you thought of me, Dean."  
"If you want some, I'm sure Sam won't mind sharing." Becca informed Chase, smiling brightly.  
Chase looked at Becca. "I don't like sharing." She said, picking up a sandwich and sitting back down in her chair. She glanced at Dean on the floor, and then at Sam. "Still planning on sending them to do the research?"  
"Wait, what research? I can still go, I'm sober." Becca said, sitting down on one of the beds.  
"I don't know, you went into a bar under age. That's not very honest, Becca. How do I know you could do it?" Chase raised an eyebrow at Becca, biting into the sandwich.  
"Because I'm awesome and I want to go." Becca replied. "But seriously, what research? I can go do it if you want and we'll let Dean stay here and sober up."  
"Research to see if there are anymore new people in town and see who all is visiting. Andrew might not be the only werewolf in town." Said Chase. "Sam and I were going to tail Andrew while you guys did the research, but," She glanced at Dean. "He doesn't seem to be up to it at the moment so maybe the tailing can wait for a little bit."  
Sam looked at Dean, who was still lying on the floor. Sam still hadn't put the candy in his mouth, mainly because he knew it was dirty.  
"Here, have some," He told Dean, dropping the handful one by one unto his prostrate brother. "You didn't think I would notice the road being scattered with these?"  
Sam laughed as Dean bat the candy off of himself and started to get up off the ground, and then he turned to Chase.  
"Chase, you've been following this case for awhile and you've followed it across towns, so you should be able to slightly recognize some people from other towns." He said. "If you and Bec go and have a look around town, see if you can find someone you might recognize from other towns and ask around about new people."  
Sam looked at his brother, who was now sitting hazily on the edge of one of the beds. "I'll take Dean to stake out Andrew's house. Hopefully he'll be sober soon enough."  
Chase shrugged, "Sounds good to me."  
Sam smiled at Chase and then looked at Dean. He walked over to his brother and put his arm around him, trying to help him off the bed, but his brother wasn't helping at all.  
"Jesus, Dean, lay off the sweets."  
Finally Sam got him up and dragged him into the bathroom. "Go have a cold shower; you stink."  
Dean gave him a pouty look. "That hurts, Sam." He said.  
Sam just shook his head and exited the bathroom and then, as an after thought, turned back to the door and yelled, "AND DON'T FORGET TO TAKE YOUR CLOTHES OFF FIRST!"  
"Dude, I know, I'm an idiot…..no, wait…..I mean, I'm NOT an idiot." Dean yelled back, his voice slightly slurred.  
He walked back over to the table, where his jacket lay and he pulled it on, glancing out the window at the car. "I reckon we're going to need another car." He commented, casting a glance at Chase. "That backseat isn't what I would call roomy."  
Chase looked at Sam, a twinkle in her eye. "So, we're going to have to do some car shopping?" She asked, a sly smile playing across her lips.  
Sam smiled back at her, glad she'd picked up on what he was implying. "Yeah, we do. If you happen to have a free moment, why don't you get us one?"  
The only thing, to Sam's knowledge, they would have to worry about would be license plates, but he knew Dean had a whole collection of them in the trunk.  
Chase stood up, grabbing her jacket. "You guys be ready to go by the time I get back." She said, and then left the motel.

-------------------------

_Hey, guys! This isn't the end of the story, but I'd love to hear from you...any little comment. Commentary on how the story is going, commentary on the writing, maybe even a thought about the original characters and what you think of them. Anything would be great, thanks CHJ_


	15. Chapter 15

Chase crouched down low outside Andrew's house, watching from behind an old beat up pick up truck. She'd had a brief chat with her storekeeper friend and discovered that Andrew lived in a big house out on some property. So now Chase was squatting beside a truck parked just outside as a black car roared up. Andrew stepped out of it and walked into the house. Fortunately, he didn't seem to arm it with an alarm, and Chase took her chance.  
Staying low to the ground, she ran to just outside the car. She opened the door and slid inside. She was in the midst of hotwiring it when Andrew reopened his front door. Chase ducked down low, hoping Andrew wasn't planning on getting in his car again. She heard car doors open and footsteps on the graveled drive way and ducked down even lower, just in case.  
"Ah, Nicholai, good to see you again," She heard Andrew say. "And Deirdra, always a pleasure."  
Someone said something, but this time it was too muffled for Chase to hear, and then a gruff voice said angrily, "What do you mean you were followed?"  
"Yes, by that same young woman we ran into in Farson and Auburn. I think she's a hunter." She heard Andrew respond.  
"You mean that same bitch who shot me?" Again the gruff voice.  
"Yes, I believe so. She identifies herself as Amanda, but this time she has others with her. She claims they're relatives, but they don't look a thing alike. The young girl, Becca, I'm not worried about her, but the two men….they may serve as just as big a nuisance as this Amanda."  
"Don't worry, Andy, I'll take care of them." Came a silky female voice.  
Chase heard footsteps and then a door open and she waited for a few minutes before sitting up again. Hurriedly she finished what she was doing and drove off, planning on retrieving the keys later.  
A few more minutes later and Chase was back in the motel parking lot. She parked the newly stolen car next to the impala and walked back into the room with the others. "All right, job done." She announced, flashing them a grin. "Oh yeah, and we might have trouble later."  
Sam glanced up at her, his father's journal lying open in his lap. "What do you mean, trouble?"  
"Well," Chase placed her hands on her hips. "Firstly, that car out there is Andrew's, so he won't be the happiest camper we could encounter. And secondly, there are two other werewolves and they recognize me, know I'm a hunter, been following them, and figured as much about you guys, too."  
Sam just rolled his eyes. "Well blending in is out of the question, unless we get them without Andrew – then they won't recognize me or Dean." He said, a thoughtful expression on his face. "That means we have three werewolves to eliminate. Did you hear anything interesting that may give us a bit of an advantage?"  
Chase sank back into the chair she'd been sitting in earlier. "One is named Nicholai and the other is named Deirdra. She said she'd handle you two, but that's about it. I'm not sure what they look like, but I bet I could pick 'em out in a crowd."  
There was a knock at the door then, and Sam stood up to answer it.  
"Oh, hey, Anna," Sam greeted the new arrival, letting her in.  
"Hey, everybody," Anna smiled at the group, setting a bag down near one of the beds.  
There was a crash that came from the bathroom, and then Dean finally exited, shaking his head. Finally he fixed his gaze on Sam and Chase, obviously not seeing Anna.  
"So….what's the plan?"  
Sam threw one of the sandwiches at him. "Dean, never drink before 3pm again, please."  
Dean put his hands up to catch the sandwich, but being that his reactions weren't at their best, it smacked into his chest and hit the floor. He went to pick it up – and missed it.  
Sam laughed at Dean's slurred movements and Chase just shook her head. "Chase overheard the werewolves talking and she heard that one is planning on getting rid of us – Deirdra. I was thinking you and I should go out and walk the town and wait for her to pop up," Sam explained to Dean, who was again attempting to pick up the sandwich and missed it.  
Chase just sat watching Dean, amazed he'd gone out and gotten himself drunk so early. Her brows furrowed, watching him bend a third time and finally pick it up.  
"I was also thinking," Sam continued. "That Chase, Anna, and Becca could go out and try and keep Andrew and Nicholai busy while we get Deirdra, then when night comes, they come looking for us and we'll be ready with the silver bullets."  
Dean walked over to the chair across from Chase and grabbed the arms, slowing easing his way into it. "Okay, sounds like a plan." He unwrapped the sandwich and looked at Sam. "So, is Deirdra hot?" He asked, taking a bite of the sandwich.  
Sam cast a glance at Chase and she just shook her head. She glanced at Anna, who was giving Dean a horrified look.  
"It's REALLY not the point, Dean." Sam said, snatching Dean's sandwich and taking a bite. "Payback for trying to get me to eat dodgy M&M's earlier." He took the seat in between Dean and Chase. "Just get your act together, Dean, okay? Finish your sandwich so we can go."  
Dean gave Sam an unimpressed look, but quickly finished the sandwich and chucked the wrapper in the trash bin. "Okay, lets get these sons of bitches." He said, standing up and grabbing his bag. He swung it over his shoulder, intentionally hitting Sam with it and headed to the door. Sam gave his brother a slight glare, but didn't retaliate as he stood up.  
"Okay, Chase, get downtown and try to keep Andrew and the other one busy." He told her, before both of them stepped outside.

-------------------------------------------

As soon as they were in the impala and on the road, Sam turned to his brother, now certain they wouldn't cause a scene in front of the others.  
"What were you thinking?!" He exploded. "You should have known better taking Bec to a bar. She is under age, Dean!"  
His brother turned to look at him. "Sam, calm down!" He frowned at Sam. "We were crawling the walls in that place….. This isn't about me going to a bar, is it? You're pissed because I didn't tell you! Sam, what's wrong with you?"  
"It's these damn visions." Sam answered angrily. "Do you know how scared I was this morning? I woke up and you weren't in your bed and when I rolled over I had a vision of you stuck to the roof. But it was so real." Sam paused, shaking his head. "I thought you were dead, Dean……just ask Chase."  
"Sam, I'm sorry, I didn't know," Dean said, as they pulled up to a stoplight. "Okay, so I should have told you where I was going, but I didn't exactly leave you on your own…." He stopped. "Sam, I don't know what to say, man…I'm sorry."  
Sam looked at Dean. "It's not your fault, it's mine. I should try to control these." He said, as he turned the corner. "I just…don't know." He felt he should add something more, but he really didn't know what to say.  
A few minutes later and he had pulled into a parking lot of a local bar – the same one Dean and Becca were in earlier.  
"Are you okay to do this?" Sam questioned Dean and his level of sobriety, watching him get out of the car.  
"Dude, I'm fine." Dean replied, shrugging off Sam's concern.  
"Just remember we have to try to get the Deirdra one away from the others so she can think she will be getting rid of us and then we can get rid of her." Sam explained to his brother.  
"Okay, so how do you plan on getting her away from the others?"  
Sam shrugged, "Well, Chase said she said she'd handle us so I'm guessing she will come straight to us."  
They reached the door and both stepped inside.  
"Okay, so who's gonna be interested? I mean, if she's hot, I don't mind…" Dean asked, flashing Sam a grin – which quickly disappeared when Sam gave him a look.  
"I think you just accepted. And by the time you start chatting her up I can pop back to the motel and work on some way of holding her," Sam said.  
They walked to the bar and took a seat. "Just don't get drunk, Dean, you need to be sober for this."  
"Dude, don't worry, I won't. Seriously!" Dean insisted.  
Sam gave him a look that said he clearly didn't believe him. "Shut up, man!" Dean said, frowning at him.  
Sam just shook his head, laughing lightly. He turned to glance around the bar, wondering what this Deirdra looked like.  
"Okay, Dean, we need to act as if she is just a normal chick." Sam said, turning back to the bar as Dean motioned to the bartender for two beers.  
"Dude, I know, I'm not an idiot," Responded Dean, in a slightly exasperated voice, nudging Sam in the ribs.  
"I have no idea who we're looking for. I guess she will come up to us." Sam commented, again glancing around the bar. He turned back when the beers were delivered to them and took a sip, preparing to wait.

---------------------

_Hey, my peeps! Again, I ask for feedback. Yeah, sorry, I know, I'm getting whiny, right? Forgive me...I just like to hear that people are reading the story and any kind of opinion is greatly appreciated. Thanks!_


	16. Chapter 16

Anna couldn't believe that Dean hadn't even noticed she'd been standing there, but she shrugged it off as she followed Chase and Becca out. Dean was probably absorbed in the hunt, after all. She climbed into the passenger's seat and tried not to think about it…she had to pay attention to the case at hand, and try not to have anymore of those freaky visions.  
Chase drove, with Becca in the backseat and Anna wasn't even sure where they were going but figured Chase must. Soon they pulled into a parking lot of a shopping strip, which didn't seem to help them at all, but Chase was on her feet and moving and Becca was following suit, so Anna did the same. Chase motioned for them to remain low behind a big van. Chase herself peered around the side of the vehicle, watching what appeared to be two men. She let out a laugh.  
"What's so funny, Chase?" Anna questioned.  
Chase stopped laughing and ducked a little lower before glancing at Anna. "See that car we drove in? Yeah, I stole it from our hairy friend over there."  
They sat crouched for a little while longer, watching Andrew yell at Nicholai for the loss of his car. Deirdra was nowhere to be seen.  
"Does anyone else think it might not be the best idea to let Dean go into a bar again?" Becca asked, from her spot behind Anna.  
"Well, I can trust Dean. He won't go too far on the drinking when he looks so sick, but I don't trust Deirdra as far as I can throw her. She could have her own plan." Anna answered, glancing at Becca before turning her attention back to Andrew and Nicholai. "But we need to make sure they don't do anything, though."  
She shivered. She actually had a really bad feeling about that wench Deirdra hooking up with Dean, and hoped she was wrong. She turned her attention back to Andrew and Nicholai again, trying to drown out her feelings.  
"Don't worry about Dean, he's way above hooking up with random werewolf sluts." Came Becca's voice, saying exactly what Anna was thinking.  
Anna turned all the way around to look at Becca. "What do you mean? I meant that I was worried about Dean being hur……wait, how'd you know what I was thinking?" Suddenly Anna felt anger towards this girl she didn't even know the name of. "What are you doing in my head?" She demanded, shoving Becca.  
"I wasn't in your head, you freak!" Becca replied angrily, glaring back at her. "I could just tell by the ugly expression on your face. And don't you ever touch me again."  
Anna opened her mouth to retort, but Chase had turned around, and it was obvious they'd both done something very wrong.  
"Hey!" She said, her voice low but carrying a note of annoyance. "What the hells the matter with you? You two want to get caught?" Her expression turned incredulous. "If the both of you are serious about being hunters, you'll control yourselves."  
"Sorry." Becca mumbled, looking at the ground.  
Chase gave them another stern look before she looked back at Nicholai and Andrew. They were climbing into Nicholai's beat up pickup.  
"Come on, back to the car." She said, standing up and running back to the car. Becca stood up and followed Chase and Anna trailed behind. Becca jumped into front seat next to Chase, so Anna climbed in the back seat. She pulled the car away from the curb and started to follow the werewolves' truck.  
"So, what's the plan?" Becca questioned.  
"Make sure Andrew and Nicholai don't kill anyone," Chase responded dryly, her attention solely on the road. The truck ahead made a sharp right and she followed suit.  
Anna looked at Becca in the front seat and decided to swallow her pride.  
"I'm sorry," She told Becca, sticking out her hand to shake. "I don't……I don't know what I was thinking. I think of ya like friend, especially if you're keeping the boys under wraps. Friends?"  
Becca gave her a suspicious look, but took her hand and shook it anyway. "Sure. But just to warn ya, you might end up taking back the 'keeping the boys under wraps' comment. Dean and I seem to get into trouble and Sammy has to keep _us_ under wraps." She gave Anna a grin. "Not that anything is going on between Dean and me. He's like ten years older then me and like the older brother I never wanted but am now stuck with."  
"Look guys, the heart to heart here is great, but can we pay attention to the situation at hand, please?" Chase asked, turning the car into another sharp right, still following Nicholai and Andrew. They passed a sign telling them they were leaving Cowley and Chase glanced at it, the look in her eye unreadable. She turned back to the road and suddenly she sent the car swerving. Anna looked at the truck, trying to see why, and got her answer when she saw the shotgun pointed at them.

----------------------

Dean sat with his back up against the bar, sipping his beer and flashing a smile at a group of women sitting at a table. They were giggling and casting him glances, obviously interested and obviously not Deirdra. Next to him, Sam sat, going over a paper or two about werewolves; probably for the millionth time.  
"Hey," A silky female voice said behind him and he turned to see an attractive brunette. She was wearing a revealing strappy top and tight jeans.  
"Hey," Dean said casually, realizing this must be Deirdra. "Can we help you?" He asked, giving her a smile.  
Deirdra smiled smoothly at him. "Yeah, it's my car. I'm not sure what's wrong with it; do you think either of you could look at it for me? Or maybe let me borrow a phone?"  
Dean glanced at Sam, and then stood up, giving Deirdra a flirty smile. "Sure. Where abouts are you parked?"  
Deirdra gestured towards a back door and started to walk that way, obviously expecting Dean to follow. "Follow me," She said, smiling still as she weaved her way in between the tables.  
"I'll be back in a second." He told Sam, and then followed Deirdra out. She led him down the street and then turned into a small alleyway.  
"So, where's the car?" Dean asked, glancing around the empty alleyway. He turned to look at Deirdra, but felt a sudden sharp pain in the back of his head. He fell to the ground as everything went black.  
"Thanks for your help." Deirdra said coldly to Dean's limp form, holding a gun she'd just hit him with.


	17. Chapter 17

"Oh, shit!"  
Becca cursed out loud as Chase yelled for Anna and herself to duck down. There was a shot fired and Becca prayed she wouldn't be hit.  
"Either of you really good at driving?" Chase asked, her eyes on the road, her expression deathly serious.  
"Yeah, I am!" Becca answered quickly, not sure she was at the standard Chase expected her to be, but was certainly willing to try if it meant they would be alive at the end of the day.  
Chase glanced at Becca. "On the count of three, you'll jump into the driver's seat, understood?"  
Becca nodded quickly as the Chase swerved again, avoiding another bullet sent their way.  
"One, two, THREE." Chase counted, and then quickly leaned her chair back and rolled backward, giving Becca a clear shot to jump into the front seat. Becca took the moment and leapt into place, not bothering to get buckled as she tried to stay with the pick up in front of them.  
Chase turned in her seat to look at Anna, "You any good with a gun?" She asked, reaching over the back of seat for a bag of guns. At that moment, however, there was a shot, crash, and then Chase grimacing.  
"Aggh," She gasp, pulling her right arm to her chest.  
Becca glanced over at Chase and saw blood running down the back of her arm, staining her clothing. "Oh my God!" She exclaimed. "Okay, um, you're okay, and we're all good in here. I'm gonna keep driving and everything's gonna be fine."  
"I'm fine, I'm okay." Chase informed her. She tried to look at the wound, but it was in the back of her right arm. She glanced up only once, and just as she did, the truck they were following suddenly stopped. "STOP!"  
Becca slammed on the brakes as Chase yelled, and they all went forward; Becca hitting her head on the steering wheel.  
"Okay, it was so not a good decision to not wear a seat belt," She muttered, slowly pulling her head up. She glanced back at Anna, who appeared to be okay, and then looked at Chase, but her attention was on Andrew, who'd gotten out of the truck and was coming their way.  
Becca felt something trickle down the side of her face, and put her hand to her head and pulled it away, finding blood. Quickly she wiped it on her jeans, not about to make a big deal over a little blood, and suddenly found a cell phone in her lap.  
"Call Dean and Sam, tell them where we are!" Chase ordered, just as Andrew ripped the door open and pulled Chase out of the car.

---------------------------------

When Dean didn't return after ten minutes, Sam began to worry. When five minutes later Deirdra re-entered without him, that worry turned to dread. Deirdra spotted him and made her way over, smiling smoothly.  
"Hey, your brother went to get some oil for my car. He thinks that's what's wrong with it, but I'm sure it's not. Would you mind checking it over?"  
"Sure I will." He said, smiling back at her. He stood up, casually putting his hand behind his back to make sure he had a gun tucked safely in the back of his pants. He kept a close eye on Deirdra as he followed her out. And as soon as the door was closed, he pulled the gun out and pointed it at her.  
"What are you doing?" She asked, giving him a shocked look.  
Sam kept the gun trained on Deirdra's heart. "Where's my brother, you demented dog?"  
Deirdra laughed. "Shoot me and you'll never know, but don't shoot me and you'll end up the same as him."  
"Tell me where he is NOW." Sam said angrily, his hand shaking ever so slightly. Deirdra only laughed at him. So, Sam lowered the gun and shot her in the thigh. She cringed, but continued to laugh.  
"I'm not going to ask again." Sam told her coldly, trying not to think about whether she killed Dean.  
"It's too late, he's already dead. I decapitated him myself." Deirdra explained, laughing all the more.  
Sam's arm went slack at this, and he tried not to show any sign of shock as he took the news in. Could it be true? If it was, he wasn't planning on letting her live another second.  
Raising the gun again, Sam shot her straight through the heart. As she fell down, dead, he turned to leave the alleyway, pulling out his cell phone and dialing Dean's number. From somewhere back down the alleyway, he heard a ringing. Turning around and jogging back that way, Sam looked around everywhere. Lying on the ground near a dumpster he found Dean's phone. Sam picked it up and began searching frantically around the rest of the ally.  
Finally he found Dean, laying unconscious under broken down cardboard boxes.  
"Dean!" He yelled, hurrying to his brother's side and beginning to shake him awake.  
"Sam?" Dean said, his eyes opening. They went wide, and he placed a hand to the back of his head. "Where'd she go?"  
Sam sighed with relief to see Dean alive and well. He glanced back at Deirdra's body, and gave Dean a slight grin. "Well, in your words……I wasted her."  
Dean looked at Sam and then laughed. "That's my boy!" He placed a hand to the back of his head and pulled it away, revealing blood. "What a bitch!"  
Sam grabbed Dean's arm, helping him to his feet. "One down, two to go……I wonder how the girls are?"


	18. Chapter 18

Chase couldn't breathe. Not because she was shocked to have someone pulling her out of the car by her injured arm (which hurt a lot), but because now that same someone had his hand around her neck, holding her in the air. Andrew's hair wasn't as neatly combed as it was before, and he looked crazier……if that was possible.  
"You're getting to be quite a pain, Amanda." He glared at her, his hand squeezing tighter. Chase gasped for air, her left hand fumbling around in her back pocket, searching for a knife, her right arm clinging loosely to the hand around her neck.  
"You see, I really loved my car," Andrew went on. "And you stole it. Now, you'll pay." He opened his mouth and pulled her closer, almost as if he was planning on biting her.  
"My……name…..is…" Chase choked, trying to say anything to distract him while she worked at getting her knife……a little closer, and….. "Chase."  
Pulling the knife out, she whipped around and stabbed Andrew straight in the chest. It was a silver blade she had picked up along with the bullets and he screeched in pain, throwing Chase aside. Her back slammed against the truck and she slid to the ground. Nicholai was over by Anna and Becca, but Chase couldn't have told you what was happening.

---------------------------

Becca held the phone to her ear as it dialed Dean's cell. She could see Chase outside, dangling from Andrew's outstretched hand.  
"Dean?" She asked, as someone picked up. Then someone ripped her door off and Becca screamed, dropping the phone. She went to kick whoever it was, but that turned out not so well, as he grabbed her leg and pulled her out.  
"Where are you going, little girl?" Nicholai asked, as Becca scrambled to her feet and backed away from the car.  
"You did not just call me little girl!"  
Becca stopped backing up, figuring she was far enough away from the car so that Nicholai wouldn't go after Anna. Then she ran and kicked him in the stomach, much harder then before, and punched him in the face. It didn't seem to faze him, however.  
"Andrew was right, you are a little bitch." He said, giving her one swift kick in the stomach, which sent her flying backwards.


	19. Chapter 19

"HEY! What's happening? Where are you?" Dean yelled into his phone, hearing Becca's scream. He and Sam were outside by the impala, about to get in. Sam had just poured a bottle of water over Dean's head, cleaning out the wound Deirdra had given him, when his phone had begun ringing.  
In response to his questions, however, all he heard was distant cries and crashes. He shut the phone with a snap and looked at his brother.  
"Sam, they're in trouble, we have to go." And with that, Dean climbed into the impala and waited for his brother to join him.

-----------------------------

Andrew pulled the knife out of his chest, the blade steaming. "Silver. Clever." He examined the weapon briefly before hurling it at Chase.  
Chase, for her part, had been trying to work up the strength to get up. The wound in her arm was still bleeding profusely, the wind had been knocked out of her, and the only thing she could think was that it was just dandy the knife she'd used hadn't so much as slowed Andrew down. She ducked as the knife was thrown at her, the tip of the blade missing her by inches. She rolled under the truck, trying to put it between herself and the werewolf.  
Her arm stung as dirt and grime got inside, and her eyes blurred slightly from tears of pain.  
"Don't be difficult, Amanda, or Chase, or whoever you are. I won't make it hurt……much."  
Chase wished and wished and wished she had a gun. Hell, even another knife might work right now. But she didn't, so she went with what she had at the moment: working legs. She rolled under the truck to the other side and stood up, facing Andrew.  
"You want me, Andrew? Fine, come and get me." She turned and dashed into the trees, trying to draw him away from Anna and Becca. She knew she couldn't outrun him, but that didn't really matter, as long as he was away from everyone else.

----------------------------

Becca slowly stood up, the wind having been knocked out of her from the kick Nicholai had given her.  
"I'm not that little!" She told him, replying to the comment he had made earlier. She gasped as something went through her and she saw Nicholai get thrown against a tree like a rag doll. She stumbled, feeling a wave of dizziness, and placed a hand to her head. She touched the side of her head and found she was still bleeding, which wasn't a good sign. But Becca shook it off as Nicholai climbed to his feet.  
"Ready for round two?" She asked, as he growled and started walking towards her again.


	20. Chapter 20

Sam drove furiously down the highway, hoping this was the route the girls had taken. He'd forced Dean out of the driver's seat because of his being drunk earlier and now his current head injury, and had forced him to call the phone company to get the number traced.  
He pressed his foot against the accelerator, searching everywhere for any sign of tracks leading off the road or possibly even a glance of the car Chase had stolen, but to no avail.  
"Can't you hurry them up? We need their location now!" Sam said, his frustration mounting. He looked at his watch: two more hours until nightfall.  
Dean glanced at him, frowning, when he was taken off hold. "Hello? Yes, I'm still here. Just outside Cowley? Okay, thanks for your help. Bye." He hung up the phone and glanced at the 'You Are Now Leaving Cowley' sign.  
"They're not far." Dean told Sam, but Sam pressed all the harder on the accelerator. "Sammy, stay calm, okay? We will find them."  
Sam just shook his head and continued down the highway.

----------------------

Chase ran through the trees, branches scraping her face and pulling her hair. Her legs burned, but it didn't matter to her, just so long as she drew the werewolf away from Anna. As far as she knew, the werewolves didn't know about Anna, so as long as it remained that way, she didn't care how much trouble she ran into.  
She glanced back briefly to see if Andrew was following, but didn't see him. So she turned back around – and collided with Andrew's strong chest and fell backwards, landing hard in the dirt because she couldn't throw her arms out to catch herself.  
"My dear Amanda, you test my patience." He informed her, his tone smooth and calm as before. "Did you really think you could outrun me? Or fool me?"  
He glanced down at Chase, who lay on the ground breathing heavily and gripping her bleeding arm.  
"I can run faster and have a keen sense of smell, oh yes," Andrew continued. "I knew you were hiding someone in the back of that car. But never fear." He crouched low, looking Chase in the eye. "Once Nicholai takes cares of that brat sister of yours, he'll get to them."  
He stood up, grabbing Chase's, thankfully uninjured, arm. "But you? You've caused me enough trouble. So tonight, when the moon is full, I'm going to feast on you. Deirdra has taken care of those cousins of yours, so no one will come for you."


	21. Chapter 21

Anna couldn't believe all that was happening. She'd been ducking down when bullets started flying towards them, and then the car suddenly stopped and her seatbelt had strained with her weight falling forward. And then before she really knew what to do, both doors were ripped off of the car and Chase and Becca were gone. She was in shock, crouching low in the backseat, wondering what she should do. Chase's bag of guns sat right next to her, open and full of loaded weapons. She hoped Dean and Sam were on their way, but she had no way of knowing if they were.  
Becca's body suddenly slamming into the side of the car caught her attention, however.  
"Do you honestly think that would have stopped me?" Someone was snarling at Becca, holding a hand to her neck, choking her.  
"No, but this will," Anna heard Becca reply, although shakily from being choked. She didn't see what Becca did, but she heard someone laughing.  
"Wow, you are dumb." Came the other response and Anna knew then what she needed to do. She rummaged around in Chase's bag and pulled out one of the guns, and then climbed out of the car.  
She pointed the gun at Nicholai, aiming to kill him. He noticed her, however, and pulled a gun of his own out, aiming as well.  
"No!" Becca yelled, seeing the gun. She pushed on Nicholai's arm as he fired and Anna squeezed her eyes tight as she fired. Nicholai's shot pierced her side and she fell, hitting her head on the side of the car. She heard a car roar up then, and hoped it was Sam and Dean, but then everything went black and she passed out.

------------------------

Dean stepped out of the impala – just in time to see Anna fall. Sam ran to her side, and Dean felt like his heart had been punctured. But it didn't matter….he had a job to do.  
He gripped his gun as Andrew came out from the trees nearby and Nicholai ripped a bullet out of his arm.  
"Andrew!" Nicholai growled. "You two shouldn't be alive. Deirdra was supposed to take care of you."  
Sam stood up, pointing his gun at the wolves. "Well, I've got news for you. You see this? I wasted her. Just like you and your friend will be."  
Dean knelt next to Anna as Sam spoke. "Anna? Anna, can you hear me?" He asked, placing a hand on her shoulder, shaking her gently. She didn't respond at all, and it made Dean want revenge more then anything.  
He stood up, looking at Nicholai and Andrew. "What's the matter, guys? You don't look too good."  
Andrew laughed. "Shoot me, come on. It won't have any effect on me."  
"Far out, I hate werewolves." Sam muttered, raising his gun and shooting Nicholai three times in the heart. "You might not be able to die, Andrew, but your friends, or should I say victims? Can."  
Nicholai backed up, falling into a tree. He looked at his chest and then at Andrew, and then slid down the tree, falling dead.  
Dean just looked at Sam, deep down worried about his brother's actions. Sam then knelt next to Anna, who still hadn't moved.  
"Dean, she isn't breathing."  
Andrew laughed. "Uh oh, Dean, your little lady over there isn't breathing."  
"Shut up!" Dean shouted through gritted teeth.  
"Oh, I forgot. You would rather take lives then save them."  
"You don't know me!" Dean shouted, his anger jumping up a notch. He fired one single bullet into Andrew's chest, which had no effect whatsoever. Andrew simply looked down at it, the silver starting to steam, and reached in and pulled the silver out.  
Then, before Dean had a chance to react, Andrew had run and pounced on him, pinning him to the ground. He started punching Dean in the face; furious blows that rocked Dean's entire body. With his free hand, Dean reached for the gun he had dropped, and with some difficulty, pointed it at Andrew and shot him two more times in the chest. This seemed to hurt the werewolf at least enough to get him off of Dean, and he sneered, then turned and disappeared into the woods.  
Dean laid on the ground for a few moments, his face bruised and bloody, and then slowly got to his feet. For the first time he noticed Becca lying on the ground by the back wheels of the car and hurried to her side. He checked for a pulse, and fortunately, he found it.  
"Sam, how's Anna?" He called to his brother, swallowing the lump in his throat. He checked Becca over, examining the wound she had on her head, when something else occurred to him.  
"Sam………where's Chase?"


	22. Chapter 22

Chase laid on the ground, trying to collect her thoughts. Andrew had dumped her in some sort of shed, and she'd decided to stay there for a bit. Her body was sore, her arm had gone numb, and for some reason her hip hurt quite a bit.  
She reached into her back pocket to find out why, and found an extra clip of silver bullets. She usually carried an extra clip in her back pocket, and now she was thanking the heavens more then ever for that decision.  
Chase sat up slowly, gripping her arm and looking around the shed. It looked like the werewolves secret place, because so many things were stored there. A few feet away, in fact, as luck would have it, she found a shotgun. It was a little rusted, but it appeared to work, so Chase loaded the silver bullets into it quickly and then hid it. The moment Andrew walked in she planned on shooting him in the head.  
Her current order of business, however, was getting this bullet out of her arm. But she couldn't see the wound, and therefore couldn't pull it out. She sat there for awhile, trying to figure out what to do about her arm, and trying stay awake after getting thrown around a bit, when she heard footsteps outside. She lifted the gun, training it on the door, preparing….. And then Sam Winchester appeared.  
"Chase," He said, hurrying to her side. "Here." He helped her to her feet, and then a moment later, picked her up and began carrying her. She leaned her head against his chest as he carried her, feeling much better now that she knew he and Dean were okay. She hadn't admitted it to herself, but she'd been worried about Deirdra getting them and then Becca and Anna, leaving them with Nicholai and then Andrew.  
They reached the car and Sam set her down and helped her into the backseat, next to an unconscious Anna and a fully conscious but oddly silent Becca. Dean was in the front seat, his head on the steering wheel, and they all looked beat up. All except Sam, of course, and Chase felt a twinge of guilt. After all, they'd all only come because of her.  
"So, you guys ready to go back out tonight?" She asked, though she already knew what the answer would be.  
Dean glanced at her in the rearview mirror as Sam climbed into the car, and then started up the engine.  
"I'll call the hospital and let them know we're coming," said Sam, pulling out his cell phone.  
Dean only nodded, and the rest of the drive was made in silence.

------------------------

When they arrived at the hospital, Sam got out and helped Chase out of the car, forcing her to go the emergency room. Medical teams came out and picked up Anna and Sam walked up to the doctor, Dean with him. Sam showed the man a fake badge.  
"I'm state police officer Jake Hart and this is my partner Kyle Milton. We want twenty four hour security on these people, please, they have been in a vicious attack by a convicted rapist, so please don't let any visitors near them."  
He spit out a story, hoping it would be enough to keep Andrew away from them. The doctor nodded, making note of it all, and Sam turned around to Becca, who was sitting in a hospital chair looking worried.  
"Hey, Bec," He greeted her, walking over. He took a seat next to her and brushed a strand of hair behind her ear. She looked kind of out of it. "I told the doctor not to let anyone near you. I know you're fine and you want to help me and Dean, but I need you to stay here and make sure Anna and Chase are okay." He gave her a friendly and supportive smile before standing up. "You have my number, so call if anything goes wrong."


	23. Chapter 23

After Sam walked off, the doctor turned to Dean. "What the hell happened?" He asked, taking in Dean's black eye and bloody nose.  
"That's confidential police information, I'm afraid." Dean replied, wiping the blood away from his nose.  
"Still, you should get that looked at," The doctor insisted, gesturing to some female nurses standing nearby. Dean grinned, about to walk over to them, but before he could do anything, Sam had walked back over.  
"Okay, let's go." He grabbed Dean's arm and pulled him away.  
"Get off me, man." Dean pulled his arm away, slightly annoyed with his brother for yanking him away from the nurses.  
"Sure you want to have fun. Flirt and have sex all you like, but do it AFTER we have killed this bastard." Sam said, somewhat angrily as they exited the hospital and entered the parking lot.  
"Okay, Sam! Jesus, ever consider removing that pole from your ass?" Dean mumbled to himself, pulling out his keys.  
They reached the impala and he unlocked to doors, than looked at Sam as they climbed in, now getting to business. "Why didn't it work, Sam? I shot the hairy son of a bitch in the heart."  
Dean started up the car, feeling angry it didn't work. It was his fault Andrew had gotten away.  
"This dude……the body most likely has been dead for hundreds of years," said Sam. "Most likely he was bit back years ago and the body died, but he fed on enough humans in order to survive. Only way we can get rid of him now is to kill him in his true form." Sam glanced out the window, his expression worried. "And finding him now won't be easy, and I doubt he'll be happy we killed his little guards."  
"Yeah, well, he hasn't exactly made me happy, either." Dean commented, thinking of the girls.  
They drove the rest of the way in silence. When they reached the scene they'd left earlier, Dean pulled passed it and parked a bit away.  
"Maybe we should check the shed where I found Chase." Sam said, climbing out of the car.  
"Okay, let's do this." Dean agreed, also climbing out of the vehicle. He walked to the trunk and opened it up, Sam following.  
"Hopefully we can catch Andrew before he changes. We can get him in a safe position and get it done with," said Sam.  
Dean simply nodded, pulling out a gun, loaded with silver bullets, and a flashlight. Sam grabbed a gun as well, and they both headed into the woods.

--------------------------------

Chase had gone into the hospital willingly, not arguing with Sam as he helped her out and made sure she was put into a room. The doctors were too busy attending to her for her to hear what Sam said to them as far as an explanation went, but pretty much figured it out when one of the doctors turned to her and said she must have put up quite a fight if a rapist pulled a gun on her.  
"More than you know," She said, biting her lip as much from the annoyance of that alibi, of all alibis, as from the pain of just having a bullet removed from her arm.  
But Chase went along with it, and actually tried to relax for a little bit – that is, until she was sure the doctors were away for awhile. She wanted to be the one to kill Andrew; she'd been following him for awhile now and he was her kill: she wasn't planning on letting anyone else do it.  
She glanced at the full moon outside the window as she put clothing on under her nightgown. A t-shirt and shorts could be seen underneath, but Chase quickly threw on a robe, covering everything up.  
Unfortunately, Chase found guards stationed outside her door. This was precaution from Sam, she knew, and she should be grateful, but instead it just ticked her off. Great, how was she supposed to sneak out now? She saw Becca sitting a few feet away and waved to get her attention.  
When she was close enough to hear her, Chase whispered, "Becca, I need you to help me get out of here."  
Becca bit her lip. "You really shouldn't leave; you're hurt."  
"Even if you don't help me, one way or another I'm getting out," She told Becca, in a hurry to get out before something happened and she couldn't be the one to kill Andrew. She'd been following him, she had to at least be there when he died. After all the pain she'd seen him cause….  
Her arm was in a sling, though, and this would be far easier if she had someone helping her. "Please, Becca."  
Becca sighed. "Fine, but when Sam freaks out I'm telling him this was against my will."  
"Fine by me, you just need to drive and cover for me in case anybody from the hospital sees us," Chase nodded, making sure the gun was tucked securely in her sling.

A few minutes later, after finally figuring out how to ditch the cops (by telling them they were going for a walk, and then diving into a bathroom when they began to follow), and then Chase's walking Becca through hotwiring a car, they were finally on their way.  
"Don't worry, I'll make sure you don't catch heat for this," Chase informed Becca, who still looked a little concerned. She gave the younger girl a faint smile, and she returned it briefly, before Chase turned back to the window; counting the miles before they were back out in the woods.

------------------

_Hey again, guys! I've gotten minimal feedback, and I'd really truly like some! Anything is great, whether critiquing how I'm writing, what I'm writing, suggestions for future stories, or maybe just to say you're enjoying reading the story would be great, too._

Also, much love to Lady Venya of the isle _for reviewing - thank you!_


	24. Chapter 24

Sam and Dean had been walking for a little while, Sam hoping they were going the right way. He thought they were, pretty much, but it didn't seem to have taken this long last time. He came around the side of a large oak, expecting to see the shack, but instead, he suddenly found Andrew on top of him. But it wasn't the same Andrew they had run into earlier; now he was far more hairy and far more…..growly.  
Sam was thrown to the ground, his flashlight and gun falling out of his hands. The werewolf bent down to bite him and Sam spent a lot of time trying to wrestle the thing off of him. It wasn't much use, though, because Andrew was far stronger, so all Sam could do was place his hands on the werewolf's neck and make sure he didn't bite him. It seemed, however, that Andrew was far more interested in just plain killing him, and placed his hands around Sam's neck, pinning him to the ground.  
Sam choked, wondering where his brother was and why he wasn't doing anything. "Dean," he gasped. "Dean…nn……help."  
Sam clawed at Andrew's hairy arms, still trying to get him off, but he was losing breath and his head was pounding. He attempted reaching into his back pocket and pulling out a spare gun, but the moment he got it out it was snatched from his hands and thrown into the trees.  
The werewolf then turned to look at Dean, who was standing there frozen. "I thought you looked like the strong one. The tough one. And doing a bit of research on your family, you're supposed to the tough one, but you're about as useless as the girls," he said, his voice deep and gravelly and sounding anything but human.  
Andrew climbed off of Sam, and walked over to Dean. He couldn't see what was happening, as he was too busy trying to catch his breath, but there was a loud crack, and Sam looked up in time to see his brother sliding down a tree. He didn't even have time to process this, though, because then Andrew was back on him, lifting him up and pinning him against a tree. "It's going to be a pleasure killing you," He said, in his same unnatural voice. "You've been a major pain in my ass, but you won't be much longer. Then I'll get that Chase, or was it Amanda? I don't remember, but she will be next. Oh, and that hot little bitch Becca……well, let me tell you she won't be dying straight away." He gave a sleazy laugh, his hand around Sam's neck again, squeezing. Sam wasn't sure how much longer he could last when suddenly Andrew was thrown away from him, back into the trees and disappearing.  
Sam slid down the tree, seeing Becca standing a few feet away, staring at him.  
"Sam! Sammy, are you okay?" She asked, rushing over and kneeling next to him.  
"Yeah, I will be." He replied, rubbing at his neck. "Dean….Dean!" He tried to call out, but his voice was hoarse and broken up and he couldn't see his brother anywhere. As he stood up, though, something else occurred to him.  
"What are you doing here?" He asked Becca harshly. "I thought I asked you to stay at the hospital with Chase and Anna! I thought…..I thought I could trust you. Rely on you." He rounded on her, now yelling, even though it made his throat hurt. It wasn't so much that he was upset she'd shown up to save him, but worried that she hadn't listened to him and what could have happened to her because of it.  
"Okay, who the hell just saved your ass?" Becca yelled back at him, her expression furious. "Chase was going and I didn't want her to go alone; she can't drive. Anna's fine, no one knows about her so she's safe. You wouldn't have stayed there if you were told to. Especially if you had a vision telling you what was going on and someone needed your help! Don't even say you wouldn't, either, 'cause I know you."  
Sam just looked at Becca, a little taken aback by her yelling back at him. "You did," He said, referring to when she asked who had saved him. "And I'm thankful for that, but I just thought you would have listened to me."  
He glanced around, trying to find his gun. He couldn't see in the dark, though, because he couldn't find his flashlight and Becca didn't seem to have one, either. And, to make matters worse, it looked like Andrew was gone, too.  
"And now we have a werewolf loose!" He commented angrily, looking around in the bushes. He didn't find his flashlight, but he did find his brother lying unconscious. Sam bent down and hoisted him up, trying to get him back to the impala.  
"Look, Rebecca," He began, trying to find the path in the dark. "I was just worried, okay? I don't want anything to happen to you." He told her, trying to wipe from his mind what Andrew said he would do to her.  
"It's sweet of you to be worried, Sam, but I can take care of myself. And I'm sorry I didn't listen to you." Becca said, following behind him. They walked the rest of the way in silence, both of them somehow managing to get back to the impala. Sam, thankful, placed his brother in the backseat and began to shake him slightly.  
"Dean? Wake up."  
He shook his brother again, and would have begun to get worried if Becca didn't speak up then.  
"Damn it, where's Chase?"  
Sam looked back at her; it was the second time in twenty four hours someone had asked him that question. "Oh no." He glanced around, but realized he hadn't seen Chase at all. "Damn it, Bec, that's why I wanted you to stay at the hospital!"  
"Like that would have stopped her! She wants to be the one to kill Andrew and she is determined to do it. I'll go see if she's back by the car." Becca said, and then turned and walked away.  
"Bec!" Sam called after her, but she was already gone. He couldn't help it if he was worried about her; she was only seventeen and she kept going off by herself, which made him nervous.  
He sighed, turning back to his unconscious brother. "Come on, Dean," He said, shaking him and honking the horn, trying to get a response.

--------------------------

Becca heard Sam calling after her, but she ignored him. She knew she was being a little childish, and probably doing a very good job of pissing him off, but she didn't care. She just continued making her way to the car when she heard someone walking behind her.  
"Well, well, well, if it isn't little Becca all alone." She heard a gruff voice say, and she turned around to see Andrew.  
"You have really lame lines, you know that?" She informed him, figuring it not the best idea to talk back to him, but at this point she just didn't care.  
"You should have stayed with the Winchesters, because I have plans for you, my dear." He told her, and before Becca could react, he grabbed her and dragged her off into the woods. Her only thought? _Damn it, Sam's going to be pissed._


	25. Chapter 25

Sam looked at Dean, who was still out of it. Becca had been gone awhile, and Sam was beginning to grow even more worried because of it. He decided to leave Dean there, and grabbing a spare gun just in case, followed the path he saw Becca take. Why did Becca have to run off without him? He kept asking himself as he found paw prints following her footprints, and then drag marks leading off through the trees. He quickly went running to follow it, and after a little while came across Andrew standing in a clearing, holding unto a dead looking Becca.  
"What have you done to her?!" Sam yelled, his mind racing back to what Andrew said he would do. He lifted the gun and fired a shot into the arm that was holding Becca. It began to sizzle as the silver seeped into the werewolf's arm, and he dropped Becca, growling.  
"Damn you, Winchester." He ripped the bullet out and then began to gallop away. He paused only briefly to look at Sam. "You might have the slut back, but you won't be getting Amanda."  
"Get back here! Chase…….Chase!" Sam raised his gun to shoot again, but Andrew was already gone. He ran over to Becca's side instead, wondering why she just didn't listen to him. He lifted her up, examining her to make sure she didn't have any injuries.  
"Sam, I'm awake, and please don't yell at me right now. I know where he has Chase and we need to go find her." She told him.  
He looked down at Becca; he wasn't going to yell at her. He was so worried about her and Chase. "Come on, Bec, we have to find Chase." He said sternly, helping her to her feet.  
Becca smiled at him and grabbed his hand. "Come on, Chase is this way."  
Sam smiled slightly at her and hurried along with her. "Becca, I'm sorry, okay? I just don't want anything to happen to you. It's like you're my little sister I would do anything to protect."  
"It's okay, Sam, I completely get it and I love you for it. You just need to trust me and know I can handle myself, okay? You can't be there all the time," Becca said, continuing to lead him through the trees.  
Sam was a little shocked when Becca said she loved him for it; she was only seventeen and as cold as it might sound, Sam wasn't sure he wanted to be dealing with a crush right now.  
"And I'm sorry for being a brat earlier," Becca went on. "I totally deserved you yelling at me and getting caught by Andrew. I was way too cocky."  
Sam didn't comment on that. He didn't agree, actually, because he felt his yelling at her made him seem a little too much like his father.  
"I hope you know where you're going, Becky," He said instead. He smiled at her.  
Becca glanced back at him, smiling as well. "Of course I know where I'm going. I'm awesomely good at direction and finding my way around places."

------------------------------------

Dean felt cold, and he couldn't figure out why. He opened his eyes and saw the car ceiling, and he got a funny expression on his face. That is, until he heard a wolf cry and sat bolt upright in his seat. Memories of what had happened earlier came filtering back into his mind and he placed a hand to his head. It had all happened so fast when he had found himself flying and hitting a tree and now, somehow, in his car. As quick as he could, he grabbed a spare flashlight and gun and climbed out of the impala. His brother was nowhere to seen, and as much as Dean wanted to yell out for him, he knew that was a stupid idea. He might just attract the attention of somebody else. He didn't understand how or why Sam got out of Andrew's grip, or even why Sam would go back out and look for the werewolf and leave him in the car.  
Thoughts filled Dean's mind as he walked through the woods, scanning the area. Nearby he heard a rustling in the bushes and he swung the flashlight and gun, expecting to see Andrew standing there.  
"HEY!" He yelled, and then the shadows became clearer and he saw that it was Becca and Sam. "Jesus!" He shouted as his heart jumped. He lowered his gun, his flashlight still shining in Becca and Sam's faces.  
"What the hell?" Said Becca, blinking back from the flashlights gaze. She glanced at the ground and then turned to Sam happily. "Hey, we're still going the right way!" She looked back at Dean and raised a hand. "Um, Dean, could you maybe shine the flashlight at the ground? I kinda like being able to see."  
Dean lowered the flashlight, frowning at both Becca and Sam and feeling light headed from being thrown about by the son of a bitch earlier. He shined the flashlight to see what Becca had been looking at and saw paw prints followed by what looked like drag marks.  
"Okay, so no offense, but what the hell are you doing here?"  
"I kinda snuck Chase out of the hospital and came here to help you guys out a bit. I also saved Sam's life and got Chase kidnapped. That's what those tracks are." Becca responded.  
"Oh, nothing serious then," Dean rolled his eyes and looked at Sam, putting on a cocky smile. "Got saved by a girl, huh, Sammy?"  
He realized he shouldn't have said it after the words were already out of his mouth. Sam wouldn't have needed saving from Becca if Dean hadn't frozen up earlier. What was wrong with him? Was he having some sort of break down?  
"We should probably go find Andrew and Chase, guys, time's running out."  
Becca's voice stirred Dean from his thoughts and he nodded. "You're right……just this once." He smiled to himself and then stopped; his back was killing him and he probably fractured something.  
He shined the flashlight on the ground again and they began to follow them until they stopped. "Erm, guys?"  
A twig snapped somewhere behind them and Dean turned quickly, scanning the area. He rested the flashlight on top of the gun and with both hands looked around. He turned quickly at Becca's voice.  
"I knew I smelt something disgusting."  
Walking towards her was Andrew, and she backed up towards Dean and Sam.  
"Why do you always have something negative to say, Miss Becca? Now my feelings are hurt and I don't like it when that happens."  
Becca shot back. "What feelings?"  
Andrew growled and Dean stepped forward, beginning to talk just to get the focus off of Becca.  
"Seriously, I could stand here all night and listen to your problems, but -"  
"You're one to talk about problems, Winchester. You couldn't even save your brother back there." The werewolf responded, his voice somehow sounding low and cool despite its growling undertones.  
Dean froze, his gun pointed straight at the creatures chest. His gun was at the ready, but he couldn't pull the trigger. He just couldn't. A dark memory from long ago nagged at his conscience. He kept his eye on Andrew, his mind racing.  
_Come on, Dean! What the hell are you doing? _  
He glanced at Sam, who was standing right next to him, gun drawn just the same.  
Becca spoke up, "Where's Chase?"  
"And why should I tell you? All you need to know is you'll be joining her soon. Well, after I take care of the Winchesters and have some fun with you, of course."  
"You'll never have fun with me. Now where the hell is she?" Becca demanded.  
"You're a sick dog." Dean commented. "No pun intended," He added, laughing to himself.  
"That's it, Winchester, laugh it up. You can't hide the truth, I can see right through you."  
Dean held the gun steady, pressing his finger ever so slightly on the trigger; he wanted to kill him so badly. Andrew tutted and shook his head, walking over to Dean; upright and on his back paws.  
"You kill me, and you'll never see your cousin Chase ever again." He burst into menacing laughter then.  
"Where is she?!" Dean demanded, yelling as loud as he could.  
"Temper, temper," Andrew said, shaking his head.  
"TELL ME OR I SWEAR I'LL-"  
"Or what? You'll shoot me?" Andrew stepped forward, his chest now right up against the muzzle of Dean's gun, knowing full well Dean wouldn't shoot him.  
"Hey, Andrew," Becca said from somewhere behind Dean.  
Andrew kept his eyes on Dean. "Do you have a death wish, Becca?"  
Becca walked up and stood next to Dean. He cast a sideways glance at her, wondering what exactly she was planning.  
"I'm going to give you three seconds to tell us where Chase is before I stop being nice," She said, eyes on the werewolf.  
Andrew turned, his attention going from Dean to Becca. "You really think you can make me tell you?"  
"One. Two. Three," Becca counted off, and then set her jaw.  
"That really worked." Andrew laughed.  
"I knew that wouldn't; this might, though."  
Dean watched in amazement and utter shock as Becca focused her attention on the hairy creature and he flew backwards, landing hard in the dirt, Becca not even touching him. His eyes went wide and his mouth opened slightly as he glanced at Sam before turning his attention back to Becca. She walked over to Andrew, who was lying on the ground, and looked down at him.  
"Ready to tell us or do you want to go for round two?"


	26. Chapter 26

Becca kept her attention on the werewolf as he began to stand up.  
"Becca, Becca, Becca, always trying to be tough. Don't want anyone to see how pathetic you really are, do you?"  
Becca laughed, "Is that the best you've got?"  
"Oh no, I've got this, too." In the blink of an eye Andrew had swept her legs out from under her and she was on her back, lying on the ground. She tried to kick him, but he grabbed her leg.  
"That's it, bitch." He started to grab her.  
"A little help here!" She yelled to Sam and Dean, but they were already moving, surrounding Andrew. One of them shot Andrew and he yelled out and then just as quickly as he had before he knocked the gun from Sam's hand and scratched him across the face. He grabbed Sam's shirt and threw him into the trees and then turned to Dean. Andrew pounced on him, slashing him across the stomach, causing him to yell out in pain.  
"You all really are pathetic. Here I thought killing you would be a challenge." He said coldly to Dean and Becca jumped to her feet, pissed and not willing to watch Andrew kill Dean.  
"Damn you!" She focused all of her attention on Andrew and he flew backwards, hitting the ground a few feet away with the loudest thud she had ever heard.  
Quickly she was at Dean's side. "Dean, are you okay?" She asked him, kneeling by his side.  
"Ah, I'm fine. Finish him off," Dean replied, handing Becca his gun and seemingly ignoring the fact that his shirt was soaked with blood.  
Becca, however, took the gun anyway and got up and walked over to Andrew. She pointed the gun at his chest…..and hesitated.  
"Come to shoot me when I'm down? Real brave, Becky," He informed her.  
"I'm not going to shoot you…….yet. I want to know where Chase is and I want to know now." Becca kept her voice as firm as she could, glaring at Andrew.  
"I knew it. I knew you didn't have the guts to pull the trigger." He laughed at her.  
"Last chance, Andrew, where is she?" Becca tried to steady her shaking hands, keeping the gun pointed at Andrew's chest.  
"Shoot me."  
"Have it your way."  
She aimed the gun for right next to him and fired. The bullet made a loud 'bing' as it hit a rock and bounced off. Andrew jumped and looked at her, confused.  
"Now let's try this again, shall we?" She asked him, hoping Sam and Dean were okay because she knew she wouldn't be able to shoot Andrew – not like this.  
But Andrew took her moment of hesitation and used it to his advantage. He stood up, and in one jump was on top of Becca, slashing at her flesh. The gun had gone flying from her hands, landing somewhere she didn't know, and she couldn't see Sam or Dean anywhere. She held back a scream as Andrew sliced across her stomach. He raised his hand and Becca closed her eyes tight, preparing for the worst, when she heard a single gunshot.  
Andrew stopped mid swipe, his eyes going dark. He fell off of her, his dead body landing next to her, and Becca looked up to see Chase standing a few feet away, one single, smoking gun still pointed at Andrew.


	27. Chapter 27

"Sammy?!" Dean tried to shout out, holding his stomach in pain. He was walking around in the woods, looking for his brother, in the pitch dark because he had dropped his flashlight earlier. "Sam, come on, man, where are you?"  
He continued to walk around, searching everywhere, brushing branches and bushes aside, looking high and low. Walking a bit further, Dean suddenly tripped and fell over flat on his face. He put his hands on the ground, pushing himself up, when he saw Sam's legs protruding from a large bush.  
"Sam?!" Dean scrambled over to his brother, ignoring his own pain and pulling his brother out. He laid him down on a bit of better ground and looked at him, seeing the long gashes Andrew had left across his cheek. "Sammy?"  
Dean put his index fingers on his little brother's neck, fortunately finding a pulse. He heard a gunshot in the distance and hoped to God it was Becca shooting the hairy bastard. He put his arms around Sam's back and lifted his younger brother up, placing Sam unto his shoulder. It was incredibly awkward; one, because Sam was much taller then him, and two because Dean was badly injured.  
As quickly as he could, he made it back to Becca, finding Chase standing there silent and with a hard look on her face, and Andrew lying dead on the ground, dead by a single bullet to the head.  
Becca ran over as soon as she saw him. "Is he okay? Are you okay?" She looked at Sam's bloody cheek and quickly grabbed his other arm and placed it on her shoulder, trying to help Dean with the weight.  
"Sam's fine, I'm fine. Are you?" Dean asked her, looking at the blood that was all over her stomach. "Becca, it's okay, I've got him."  
"Are you sure you've got him?" Becca asked, looking pale and exhausted.  
"I'm sure," He said through gritted teeth, trying to reassure Bec. He was struggling, and they probably all knew that, but Sam was his responsibility, and if anybody was going to take care of him, it was going to be him.  
They all walked back to the car then, Dean in pain and trying to support his brother, Becca by his side, and Chase trailing behind, one arm in a sling, the other still clutching a gun, silent as the grave.  
"Bec, open the backdoor for me," Dean nodded towards the impala in the distance. He was slowing down, but he was determined to do this. When he reached the car and the open door, he gently took Sam off his shoulder and placed him on the seat. As he stood up, he grabbed his stomach in agony, stopping himself from making a sound. Even though he was in a lot of pain, he didn't want any fuss. After all, it was just a scratch and would heal itself.  
"Dean, sit in the back with Sam, I'll drive," Becca offered, her voice firm.  
"No, I'll drive, you're hurt." Dean said, pointing to the bloody scratches across her stomach and face. He walked around to the driver's side, trying to be firm and not flinch from the pain he was suffering. He looked across at Becca and saw she wasn't very happy. "What?" He frowned at her; he was tired and sore, and didn't feel like arguing with her.  
"You're hurt far worse then I am and don't even deny it."  
"What?" He asked again, opening the driver's door. "I told you before I'm fine, I just want to get everyone to the hospital. The longer you stand here and argue with me, the faster you all bleed to death; is that what you want?" Dean raised his eyebrows at her; it was his car and it was his brother who was unconscious; he was driving.  
Chase, for her part, was completely silent on the matter. As soon as she reached the car she climbed into the front seat and laid her head on the back of the seat, staring out the window absently.  
"Becca, get in the damn car!" Dean ordered her and she glared at him a moment before climbing into the backseat. Dean climbed into the car then, relieved she decided not to argue with him, and laughed a little to himself, thinking that the hospital had become their second home.

-------------------

Chase stared out of the car window; her mind alternating between replaying the events of the night in her mind and what happened after she separated from Becca, and what she was going to do now. She'd been with the Winchesters awhile now, and felt this odd connection to them, and besides that, she had a certain liking for Becca. She was like a young Chase, which might not be such a good thing considering Chase usually ended up close to death…..

They arrived at the hospital and Dean parked the car, walking around and pulling his brother out. Chase climbed out of the car and helped Becca, who was looking paler and paler by the minute.  
"Hey, someone help me!" Dean yelled, as the four of them dragged themselves into the hospital. Immediately doctors and nurses rushed over.  
"Sir, are you okay? You look very pale." A nurse said to Dean, and Chase watched from behind, someone taking Becca away from her and she barely noticed, watching Dean's slurred movements.  
"I'm fine…..honestly……just take care of him…." Dean responded, his words coming out slurred. Sam was taken from Dean and Chase continued to watch, ignoring someone coming up to her. She tried to keep her head down, mostly, though, because she had snuck out earlier and she knew that would probably piss a lot of people off.  
"Okay, sir, we're going to take a look at you…" The nurse insisted to Dean and he weakly tried to push her away.  
"No, it's just a scratch, I'll be…" His voice trailed off as he fell to the ground, and Chase tried to rush forward towards him, but was held up by a doctor and everything started moving in slow motion……  
A few hours later, Chase found herself sitting in Dean and Sam's room, biting her nail absently and staring at the floor. She was replaying the events of the night in her mind again: after Becca had pulled over, she'd had a vision and gone running into the woods. Chase had run after her, but had lost sight of Becca through all the trees, and then had stumbled and landed in the soft dirt. She would have been up and going again, but she'd felt someone grabbing her and helping her to her feet.  
"Are you all right, miss?" They had asked, and Chase had looked up to see a group of campers. It turned out that the whole wooded area had been a camping ground, which explained the shed……..and then Andrew had shown up, in full werewolf form. She'd tried in vain to help the campers, but she was injured, and in the confusion of the campers trying to protect her over themselves, but really not being able to do anything, and Andrew just plain wanting to kill her, she'd been knocked to the ground, unconscious.  
"Dean?"  
Chase was stirred from her thoughts by Sam, who was slowly waking up. She stood up and walked over to his bed side.  
"Hey, you're awake," She said, smiling faintly at him.  
"Hey, Chase," Said Sam, slowly looking around the room. He spotted Dean lying in the bed next to him, unconscious. "Dean! What's wrong with him? He seemed fine before."  
"He's fine. The doctors said he'll be okay." Chase told him, looking at Dean herself. "He just lost a lot of blood because of the werewolf, that's all."  
Sam settled back unto his bed, relaxing, and then smiled at Chase. "Thanks, by the way. You talked Becca into disobeying an order and saved our lives."  
Chase shrugged, giving Sam a half hearted smile. "Yeah, well, you know me. I don't follow rules, either." She glanced around the room. "Besides, I hate hospitals."  
"Please don't tell me Andrew is still out there." Sam said, looking at her sad expression.  
"No, Andrew is gone. He won't be hurting anyone anymore." Chase responded, feeling a fresh wave of guilt over the campers. Andrew had probably eaten all of them and she hadn't been able to save them. Why hadn't she been able to save them?  
Sam looked at her. "Chase, there's something you're not telling me. What is it?"  
"It's nothing……just this life kind've gets to ya, you know?" She said, not willing to open up to Sam.  
"Yeah, I know what you mean. That's kinda why I tried to get away from it." Sam smiled politely at her. "Chase…..what is it really?"  
"Are you always this inquisitive?" Chase sat down on the edge of Sam's bed, looking at him and feeling utterly exhausted.  
"No, I can just tell there is something wrong." Sam looked at her a moment, and then his expression changed; almost as if he figured Chase was going to open up no matter how hard he tried.  
"I'm going to check on Bec." He informed her, climbing out of the bed. "If Dean even moves I want you to come get me."  
Chase nodded, watching Sam leave, and then stood up and walked over to Dean's bed, looking down at him. She went back to absently chewing on her nail, and wondered what she would do now. She wasn't sure, but somehow she knew her life wasn't going to be the same from this moment on.

THE END

_Aaaaand, thats the end of the second episode! Comments, as always, welcome. I'm currently working on the third, so keep a look out! Thanks for reading. - CHJ_


End file.
